Sesshomaru's Butterfly
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is a sad and disturbing story in the beginning. Poor kagome is molest nightly by her father who inevitably winds up raping her and then 'selling' her to Touga Taisho and his two sons. little does Mr. Higurashi know, that his daughter was 'bought' so that she could have the family that she truly deserves. This has pedophilia, rape, torture and knife play. but it does lighten.
1. Chapter 1

She could have sworn that she had locked her bedroom door before she had crawled into bed. In fact she was pretty much certain of it. And she wouldn't have doubted that fact if not for the rough hands that had suddenly grabbed her, startling her awake in her bed as her clothing was torn from her small body and she was then thrown to the carpeted floor completely naked and whimpering from the fresh bout of bruising that she felt forming just under the skin of her hands and knees.

Her long dark hair hiding her pale face from view as she held herself perfectly still and waited to see who it was that had intruded in her haven.

A raspy sounding chuckle was heard from the vicinity of the bed as a lighter flared to life for a second. Just long enough to light a cigerette. "See son," That disgustingly sick bastard, that was her sire, said as small bare feet finally came into view. "I told you that your sister like to present herself like a whore. See how she isn't wearing any clothes?"

Kagome closed her eyes in an effort to stave off the tears threatening to fall.

This had been happening to her almost every night since her mother had died.

Every night, regular as clockwork, her father would come into her room and do such terrible things to her. He touched her in ways that made her feel sick. He called her things like whore, slut, cumrag, and bitch. He even exposed himself to her and forced his thing into her mouth until she couldn't breathe and lost consciousness.

And whenever that happened, he stopped only long enough to slap her awake and then choked her with his cock some more.

The first time it had happened, she had been four and unaware of the wrongness of what he was doing to her. But by the time she had turned six- her mother had died- and she had been taught at school that such things were wrong and that if it ever happened, she should tell an adult- she had threatened to do just that when he had come to her. And in his rage at being defied, he had nearly beaten her to death and left her lying in her bedroom in a pool of her own blood.

Her small body had been littered with ugly bruises, fratured and broken bones.

One of the optic nerves in one of her eyes had been damaged and for more than several months she had been blind in one eye, and eventually feared that she would lose it altogether.

And still her father came to her every night and made use of her mouth, called her names and beat her. Leaving her to wonder what she had done to make him hate her so much. Her little brother was never treated badly or abused.

Her brother had never even been hit by their father before, even if he did something wrong.

She heard the subtle rustling of clothing and snapped her eyes open in fear as she heard her father unip his pants and groan as he took his thingy in his hand and pumped it a few times before saying, "I think it's time that I show you how to treat whore's like your sister, Souta."

Kagome felt herself starting to break out into a cold sweat as dread settled in her stomach.

 _Oh god, he couldn't!_ She thought in a panic as her dad asked her seven year old younger brother if he had been taking the 'vitamines' that he had gotten for him several months ago.

Souta didn't reply vocally, though he probably nodded his head. Earning a jovial sounding, "Good boy. Now which hole do you want to fuck first?"

Kagome trembled a little as she lifted her head a little bit to look at her younger brother.

He looked at her, his normally expressive face was, for once strangely impassive as he saw the tears slipping down his older sister's face as he subconsciously clenched his small hands into fists. His mind going over the not so subtle details concerning his sister and father's relationship that he had never noticed before.

Oh sure he knew that his dad tended to get violent with Kagome. But he had never known that he did _other_ things to his poor sister as well.

Frankly he was more than a little shocked, and angry that this had been going on under his nose when if he had known before now, he could have maybe tried to get his sister out of the house, and somewhere safe, for good.

However it was far too late now, his father had more than stated his intention for the two of them to commit a terrible crime against his sister. And he knew that if he refused to take part like his father wished...he'd likely kill them both.

Souta stared at Kagome's crying face and wished that he could assure her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Not with his dad present to see the exchange. So thinking quickly, Souta made up his mind.

"I-I want her..." Dear god could he even say it? It was so degrading and disrespectful. And Kagome was his sister for crying out loud! Still he knew that if his father had his way, he'd take her virginity first and likely tear her insides to shreds in the process. He hesistated for a second and then tried again to say what he wanted, hoping that by taking her first, he would at least semi twort his father's plan to destroy her.

"I want her virginity!" Souta managed to say this time, noticing the sickening look of horror on Kagome's face as she stared at him through wide frightened blue eyes.

Mr. Higurashi stared at his son upon hearing his bold statement and then let out a loud laugh. Fan-fucking-tastic! His son was turning out to be a real chip off the ol block. Who knew, after he made a man of the little guy maybe he would start joining in on all his nightly visits to the little bitch.

Yeah, that could be fun.

"Sure thing son. Come here and I'll help you find the hole." Mr. Higurashi said as Souta broke eye contact with his sister and slowly walked around her shivering form to stand behind her. The second that he was in place, his dad reached out and maneuvered him a bit closer to Kagome and then took his wee-wee in his large hand and stroked it until it stiffened.

"Wow. Look at your dick, kid. Your going to grow up with a monster between your legs thanks to those vitamines I've been giving you," Mr. Higurashi said as he put the tip of his son's dick at his daughter's pussy entrance. "Now, since your sister is a whore, you don't have to worry about hurting her. She likes things rough. So just slam in there and fuck the little slut until you start shooting, okay."

Souta didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking, _Words of encouragement from a monster. Great._ And without a single word of warning pushed himself roughly inside of his sister, trying to block out her scream of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later- when the pink-ish orange rays of early dawn began to stream through her window, Kagome lay where her father and brother had left her. Her body hurt in ways that she had never imagined before in all the hellish years of her father abusing her. Her throat and mouth felt more than sore. They felt...distended? As if she would never get the imprint of her father's hard length to leave the abused soft tissues.

There was dried and flaked semen caked onto the skin around her mouth, neck and chest from where she hadn't been able to swallow without choking on the horrible tasting fluid after her father had used her mouth again.

But what was worse was the pain between her legs.

It had hurt before, when Souta had taken her roughly, tearing her innocence away in one of the worst ways imagineable. But he hadn't hurt her nearly as bad as her father had once Souta had finished raping her. While her brother was still considered too small to do any true damage, her father on the other hand- wasn't. And as such had torn her so badly that for a little while, she had passed out from the pain.

However she hadn't managed to stay unconscious for long before her father had gotten pissed and started slapping her in an effort to wake her. And when that failed, he had pulled out of her body and then forced himself into her other hole, causing her to come awake with a loud, pained scream of agony as she felt the flesh of the small opening ripping apart under her father's minstrations.

She completely missed Souta's flinch and look of abject horror as their father continued raping his sister's ass while slapping her bleeding pussy while she wailed and screamed and cried until she couldn't breathe and inevitably passed out again. And by the time she had finally been left alone, she was in far too much pain to even move.

Her private areas felt as if someone had taken a knife and then a blow torch to them. There was more ckaed semen and dried, flaky blood smeared on the inside of her thighs and the back of her legs as she lay on her bedroom floor, whimpering/sobbing softly so that her father wouldn't know that she was awake now.

There was no telling what he might do to her if he knew she was conscious.

Hearing soft footfalls moving along the hall outside of her bedroom, panic gripped her in it's suffocating grasp for a moment as she feared that her father was going to return so shortly after leaving her lying in her own blood. Closing her eyes, she made an attempt to curl in on herself as she heard her bedroom door open and then close with a near silent 'click'.

"Gome?" Souta's voice said in a hushed tone as he stood there with the warm, wet wash cloth that he had brought with him to help clean her up, oin one hand. And a small glass of water in the other.

However Kagome didn't respond to his voice as she once did. And he knew why. He was the one person in this hellhole that she had once upon a time taken comfort in and loved despite the weird preferential treatment their father gave him and now- now he was now a monster from her worst nightmares.

And he knew that she didn't understand the _why_ of things.

Souta however had managed to overhear their father on the phone a few minutes before he had gone to bed and now knew the why of things, and none of it sat well with him.

His father was going to sell his sister to a family of three males to be raped, abused and... _bred_? Like an animal. Or at least that was what he thought his dad had said. And though he hated the very idea because it made him feel like throwing up knowing that she would be somewhere where others would treat her the same way their father did until either they tired of her or she died-

He was seven.

And there was nothing that he could do about it except hope for a miracle.

Knowing that his sister didn't want him anywhere near her after what he had done to her earlier, Souta moved to set the wet rag down along with the water so that she could reach them and then left her alone and went back to his room where he lcoked himself inside and quietly cried for his sister.

(*******************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that he hung up the phone, gold eyes flickered to the two young males sitting across from him in his study.

"Is everything almost in place?" He asked curiously as the eldest of the two males, both his son's answered him.

"Everything is almost complete, father. The bedroom has been painted, decorated, toys, books, and clothing have been purchased. All that's left is to meet the girl and figure out how to proceed."

"We will know what to do once we acess the dmages done to the little onna." The father said carefully before glancing at his youngest son who had been the one to be the first to notice the little onna's possible problem and had come to them asking for their help to save her after telling them about the bruises and other things that he had noticed in his classmate.

Kagome Higurashi, his youngest son had been quiet taken with her when they had first met.

His first day at his new school had left his youngest feeling more than a little nervous, but by the end of the day all he could take about was Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

She was quiet, shy, kind, but most of all she had made his youngest son feel more comfortable among his peers. She wasn't mean to him, didn't make fun of him, she didn't scream or act disgusted by him for being part human and part demon.

All in all, from what the boy had said of the girl, she sounded like a fairly decent person.

It was for this reason that he and his eldest son were willing to stake their family honor to help her by pretending to be the very kind of monster's that she already lived and dealt with daily.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome lived in absolute misery for the next week due to the pain she was suffering, she barely had the strength to finally manage to pick herself up off of the floor- was it three days or four days after her rape?- and manage to awkwardly stumble into the bathroom on weak and clumsy legs so that she could _finally_ clean herself up and take a nice long bath.

Everyday since the 'incident' as she dubbed it in her mind, Souta would visit her every morning and noon to bring her water and a bit of food since their father had obviously forgotten that she needed to be fed regularly before he had left the house for the day.

It was at this point that she become thoroughly convinced that her father was making an attempt to let her starve to death. She welcomed the thought until her brother would show up with something for her to eat since he knew that she hadn't eaten much in the days that had led up to the incident plus at least two days after it.

And when he had set the food down where she could reach it and then gotten up to leave on that first day- Kagome had somehow managed to block out any pain she felt when she moved just so that she could grab the plate and throw it at his head. Startling her little brother with her violent actions as he had twisted his head around to look at her.

She glared back, thinking that he was trying to cause her further pain and suffering by tempting her with the very things that her body needed to survive.

She might have screamed at him for thinking of trying to stop her from starving herself to death, but once the shock of her action with the plate had worn off, Souta had told her very plainly- she wasn't allowed to die.

He said that their father wouldn't allow her too.

And to some extent he was right. The sick bastard wouldn't. If he did, he would have a whole _lot_ of shit to explain when Souta finally went to the cops and turned them both in for the crimes that they had committed against her.

However more to the point, was what Souta didn't bother saying.

 _He_ couldn't allow her to die.

She could be as pissed at him as she needed to be. Hate him as much as she needed to, and she could even grieve for what had been stolen from her- but he needed her to stay strong so that she could continue fighting. In his mind, fighting and living were one and the same.

If one fought, one lived and vice versa.

It was something that he vaguely recalled his mother saying to him once before she had died and after what had happened with his sister, he had to wonder if perhaps he had been meant to give the message to her at some point.

 _Well, no time like the present_. He decided as he knelt down and quickly picked up the plate, knoting that the glass was fractured and chipped rendering it useless. But the food however, was still etable. Or at least he thought so.

In the days that had followed the incident with his sister- Souta had not only managed to make sure that their father was too busy with him to visit her, but that he stayed away from her in general on top of making attempts to do something nice for her. Oh he wasn't stupid enough to think that she would forgive him if he did nice things for her while she healed, he may be seven but he was far from stupid.

However he knew what his sister needed.

Time was something small, but he could give it to her as long as his distractions worked. Especially since he knew that her new 'owners' would be meeting her in just two more days at their home across town.

Food and care was another thing that he could give her. He just wished that she would stop fighting him at every turn. Yeah he may have taken part in her...crap- he was 'man' enough to rape his virgin sister but not to refer to the incident as what it really had been?

He was pathetic. He knew that, he even understood why she continued to fight him on the food thing. But she really needed to stop. Honestly she was much too thin and he had been worried for days now about what her new 'owners' might do to her once she was alone with them.

Still, he managed to force feed her as much as he could. Though she kicked and hit and thrashed around whenever he grabbed her to do so, mainly because she was scared that there would be a repeat preformance of her rape.

Finally after an entire week of keeping his dad busy, and force feeding Kagome at least twice a day for five days, she had started to look a bit better to him.

Some of the color had returned to her washed out pale features, and some of the darker bruises had lightened considerably until they were almost faded completely in some places. Her once overly thin body now had a little more meat on it. Not much mind you, but enough so that she no longer looked like a frigging zombie.

After she had started bathing again, some of her aches and pains had eased some. Not completely, but some. At least she didn't continue laying on the floor among her own blood and filth.

So perhaps that also partially contributed to her somewhat better appearance.

All he knew was that finally after a week, it was time.

He knew this because his dad had gone out early that morning to get some stuff and had returned a little while later with a two bags. One, Souta noted was from a pricey boutique several blocks from their home that sold traditional kimono's, shoes and accessories. And the second had some small things, like two pairs of sterling silver little white and pink pearl stud earrings, several different hair clips and combs and some light cosmetics.

After which his father had gone up to his sister's bedroom and Souta had had to close his eyes the moment he heard her muffled crying as she was most likely yanked from her bed and stripped of the clothing that she had put on just yesterday and was led into the bathroom.

(**********************************************************************************************************************0

Inu no taisho stood in his bedroom looking between his formal attire and his more relaxed wear. Today was the day that he and his eldest son met Inuyasha's little onna, Kagome. And since there were very dubious dealings going on, every detail had to be carefully mapped out so that they could be exicuted to perfection.

He and Sesshomaru were to act the part of pedophiles with some extreme kinks.

The moment that the onna was introduced to them, they were expected to pant after her like she were in heat. However due to the possible damage that that would cause to the girl's young mind, he had already laid out rules and gone over them several times with his son.

They were to 'purchase' the onna from her father, however in actuality they would be legally/illigally adopting her. However one wished to see things. After which she would beremoved from her father's care and brought into theirs.

One of the things that they had both felt was necissary to keep the ruse up was 'touching' the girl. Flirting. Maybe even kissing, depending on how she responded to them.

However they weren't to do anything else of questionable intent. It would be difficult ffor the little onna to trust them if they did.

Another issue that had come up was marking. Normally when a demon male marked a female as one of his own, it required a bit more than a little intimacy.

He was expected to enter the female, and mark her insides with his cum. However after speaking with Sesshomaru, the younger male had come up with a less damaging idea.

They wouldn't force any sort of sex act on the poor girl since it would reflect badly on them, however they would manage to mark her by other means. Sesshomary had said something about the two of them milking themselves- which still caused the elder inu demon a little bit of distress since it went against their instinct to do something so- so... _perverted-_ into a small cup or something and then use their fingers to push some of it up inside of her.

And after that, any excess cum could be added to lotion and used over a period of time by her to remain stteped in their scents. Which was fine with Inu no Taisho since that meant that they would only have to mark her maybe three times total until she came of legal, mateable age. And by then their combined scents would be so deeply ingrained upon her flesh that they would no longer hadve to mark her.

As it was he expected the marking to be a more than traumatizing experience for the poor girl.

God knows that he was internally cringing about it.

But once it was done, none of them would touch her again unless necissary.

Hearing his eldest son walking by his bedroom, Inu no Taisho happened to look up and nearly _died_ at what his son was wearing. Sesshomaru obviously wasn't pulling out any stops in this endevor, he was dressed to the nines in his former white hankimono his white and red silk hakama, with his kasazuri and his bright gold and blue sash, complete with mokomoko, and his ancient armor and his swords.

Tetsusagia and Tokujin.

Inu no Taisho opened his mouth to say something to his son, thinking that the ancient outfit complete with armor and swords was just a little bit overkill, however his youngest beat him to it as he stepped out of his bedroom and got a gander of what his older brother was wearing.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Wearing?"

"When impressing a female, one must show many things little brother."

"B-But we aren't trying to impress her!"

Sesshomaru gave an sniff of disdain before stating, " _You_ aren't trying to impress her. No one said anything about me."

"But you shouldn't be trying to impress her! She's going to be our adopted sister and packmate!" Inuyasha growled at his older brother. Sesshomaru merely gave his little brother an small enigmatic smile and ruffled his long silver hair as he brushed by him to go downstairs.

Leaving Inuyahsa standing there gnashing his fangs as Inu no Taisho turned to go back to trying to figure out what to wear for the fated meeting and nearly walked himself right into his doorframe as he thought in horror, _I'm scared to know what Sesshomaru did to the onna's clothing when I sent him out to purchase it._ Knowing his son, the onna would be drowning in clothing that was wholly inappropriate for a child her age.

Which means that after he dressed he'd have to check the clothing in the girl's room just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of her father's car, staring blankly out the window as he drove them.

Part of her mind was busy taking note of her reflection. Every detail that she could think of from the traditional pale, pale purple kimono with the pink cherry blossoms and petals scattered along the hem, collar and sleeves of her outfit, as well as the multi colored violet, pink, off lime green, and blue monarch butterflies that decorated the places inbetween. To the pearl earrings in her ears (her father had chosen the pink ones) to the light touch of makeup on her small face.

Blush to give her paler than pale face some color, a light touch of purple-pink eyeshadow, and lip gloss to (make her lips look more 'fuckably' noticable) her father had taunted before he had then roughly taken a brush to her long hair.

And ripped a good portion out thanks entirely to the snars and tangles that she had developed before he had then braided her long hair so that it would hang fetchingly down her back, and then placed a lovely- and she used the term loosely since there was nothing lovely about being treated like a fuck toy- fresh water pearl and carved pink mother of pearl cherry blossom hair piece in her hair to partially hold some of her hair back from her face.

Not long after forcing her tiny feet into some small sandles, he had then without another word to her loaded her into his car and without a word drove off.

The car ride only lasted for about fourty five minutes- all in all- it wasn't bad. Her dad was too busy driving them to bother telling her what was going on. Much less why she was dressed so nicely. Though knowing him as she had come to- whatever answers he _could_ have given her were likely not too good.

The worst case scenario at this point was probably something along the lines of- he had sold her into prostitution.

She was so lost in her own little world that she completely missed the sudden change in scenery, from the slight middle class side of town to the gated community that her father was pulling into. Blinking her blue eyes at the large houses that they were passing, she frowned for a moment. The only gated community that she knew uf was about ten or so miles away, give or take, from her home.

It was also the home of one of her schoolmates.

Inuyasha Taisho.

 _What could we be doing here?_ She wondered curiously as she opened her mouth to ask her father, when he suddenly stopped the car and parked it along the curb outside of a large house with a bigger than big fenced in yard. _Huh?_

"Get out whore." Her father said as he slowly climbed opened his car door and climbed out of his seat.

"F-Father where are we-" She asked, suddenly feeling worried and more than a little bit scared.

"I said get out you little bitch." Her father said sharply, causing her to jump a little bit before reaching for the door handle and fumbling with it for a second before managing to open her car door and climbing out. Once out, she shut the door quietly and moved to stand on the curb where her father was already waiting for her.

"Now, slut, these are some very important people to daddy. In fact they are also very important to you as well," She opened her mouth to ask what he meant only to feel the sharp sting of his hand as he slapped her. "Shut your mouth bitch, you have no right to have it open unless one of your new owners is filling it with their cock."

Kagome stared at her dad with wide terrified eyes as his words crashed through her mind like a wrecking ball, leaving her shaking in fear.

Owners. He had said owners. As in multiple people.

Panic began to set in and her muscles locked up on her, causing her to have to be dragged roughly away from the car and through the fenced in yard, up to the front door of the house before he let her go, causing her to stumble forward and slam into the door and fall with a loud yelp as she landed hard on the concrete steps while her father looked on in disdain.

(**********************************************************************************************************************)

The Taisho's knew the exact moment that their visitors had arrived by the loud thud and a yelp that occurred on the other side of the front door where they stood together.

Inu no Taisho in a semi nice, yet comfortable blue shirt and some black slacks. His long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail on top of his head. Next to him was Sesshomaru (whom had stubbornly argued with his father for over an hour about being able to wear what he had put on in the first place) and still wore the damnedable outfit even now. Inuyasha, however seemed to be the more sensible of his family and his simply donned a black The Walking Dead T-shirt and torn jeans.

Though his father was less than pleased by his choice in attire, he was at least slightly less irritated with the boy than he let on since he had actually showered and groomed himself for this occasion.

So- there was that.

Sighing, Taisho stepped forward as soon as the male on the other side of the door knocked, and gave his boys a quick glance and then slowly opened the door to greet Higurashi.

The moment that the door opened, Higurashi gave the three of them his slimiest smile and greeted the three with a low bow as he said, Taisho- sama, I've come to deliver your new toy to you." Causing Taisho to narrow his golden eyes at the man for a moment as Higurashi turned and none too gentle grabbed the little female that he had somehow missed, up from where she was sitting on the stone steps of his small porch, by her long hair, forcing a pained cry from the child as he brutally yanked her up and in front of him so that her new owners could see her more clearly.

Taisho took a moment to look over the little onna, much like his two son's.

Each of them taking note of her clothing, hair style, the barely there bit of makeup on her little face as well as the red place on one side of her face that was shaped like a handprint.

The child was frightfully small, and thin. Her body looked so frail and breakable that Taisho was tempted to bring the man into his home and kill him. Slowly and painfully. It was more than obvious to him and his sons that the little onna had been not only abused but neglected.

Seriously, had the sorry bastard of a man ever bothered to feed the poor child?

But that wasn't what almost sent him into a blood frenzy. No. That was because of the lack of innocence in the child's scent.

"Do you find the little bitch acceptable?" Higurashi asked eagerly, no doubt wanting to get the money that he had been promised for the onna.

Taisho took several momsnets to reign in his temper before finally saying, "She is acceptable. Come inside, there is just one detail I wish to speak to you about before you get your money." He said as he stepped back to allow the man and the terrified child inside of his home.

Once both had crossed his threshold and the door was closed, he locked it and then glanced at Sesshomaru who stepped forward and in typical fashion intimidated the man into letting go of the girl and then reached out and took the little one by the hand and without another word, led the nearly crying child towards his father's study as Inuyasha excused himself to go do something upstairs, as per their plan.

"What detail needs taken care of? I want my money." Higurashi bit out in an imputent tone that made Taisho want to rip out the greedy human's throat.

"Come to my study and we shall disguss it in depth." He said as he led the man to his study where he found Sesshomaru already sitting in the chair next to his own, behind his desk, with the near hysterical little onna held carefully in his arms.

He looked up at his father with an almost expressionless look on his face, but it was his eyes that gave his distress away to the elder inu. Sesshomaru, much like himself and Inuyasha had been taught as pups fresh from the womb's of their mother's that only weaklings and cowards brutalised females.

In fact the abuse and rape of a female for any reason was abhorant to them.

Escpecially given the recent two hundred years or so when the youkai population had begun to dwindle dangerously in number. Females, even human ones- if they belonged to a clan or pack- were treasured beyond measure. For each one inevitably created new life.

Higurashi sat himself down on the other side of Taisho's desk and waited as the demon male closed the door to his study and then took a seat before asking again, "Alright, we're here. What details did you want to go over?"

Taisho looked over the man for a moment before simply saying, "Was it not part of our deal for our new...toy...to be _untouched_?"

Higurashi blinked for a moment before lying, "She is."

"Do you truely think that you can lie to my face about her lack of purity and still get paid what you asked for her? What possible reason did you think would warrant you touching my family's new property?"

The man sniffed and then said, "The little bitch wanted it."

"That is not a reason to touch what doesn't any longer belong to you."

"It isn't like it matters much. The girl had to be broken in." Higurashi said in a cold tone before going on to say quite smugly, "Besides, you and your family should be thanking me for doing you a service. The little bitch is a miko with powerful miko abilities far stronger than those of my late wife. She would have been more trouble for you later on down the road if I hadn't tainted her accordingly. As it is, her powers should no longer exist."

Taisho narrowed his eyes at the man as he went over what he had said before turning to his son and silently commanding him to see if he could sense any miko abilities within the girl.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding and very carefully, used one hand to make the distraught girl look him in the eyes and then slowly began to release his suffocatingly oppressive youki to see if anything happened.

It took a moment or so, but he felt her reiki spark and began to push against his youki in an attempt to protect her. Once he was certain that the power was still there, and still strong enough to serve her later on down the road, he suppressed his youki again at the same excat moment that her reiki died down again, leaving the little onna feeling quite drained.

So much so that she practically fainted on him.

"Her power is still there. And still quite strong. A suppressor of some sort may be needed until she is used to us." Sesshomaru said, though he hated the idea of placing a suppressor on the girl and making her weak.

Perhaps he could speak to his father about designing a special suppressor that would simply not allow her to use her power unless she was truely scared. He would also have to see about perhaos asking for protective spells to be etched into the suppressor that would feed on a little bit of his and his father's youki. That way if the onna ever got into any trouble and couldn't call on her power- their's would protect her as well as alert them to the her location so that they wouldn't have to waste any time tracking her using modern means.

"Well, that is something at least." His father said in response to Sesshomaru's findings.

As if he ever had a chance to doubt him, the moment that the girl's reiki had sparked to life within her, he had felt his skin begin to slowly begin to burn as her power brushed up against him.

"Looks as if your attempt to rip her power from her failed Higurashi." Taisho said as the man sputtered at him in red faced disbelief.

"Not to worry, onna's like this little one require a more saphisticated touch than you could possibly give. Still, I am angry that her innocnece was taken when it was part of our deal. Plus there is also the matter of you lying to me. Perhaps you would like a taste of your own medicine before you leave?" Taisho said as his golden eyes gave off an eerie glow.

Higurashi looked at him like he was mad.

Which he was. Extremely mad. In fact he was just mad enough to drag the stupid fucker from his study and play with him for a little bit in the dungeon that he and his eldest son used for various reasons. In fact if he recalled correctly...the last time either of them had used it for anything had been when Sesshomaru had brought home a couple of girls.

Twins.

And the two of them had been into some really kinky and messed up stuff. Even by Taisho's standards. Still...he was pretty sure that the knives, scapels, piercers, chains and toys were still there. And if memory served him well, one of the toys there was over a foot long and at least the width of his fist.

He could hang Higurashi in there by the chains, strip him, and with the use of the scapels and knives- shove that toy up Higurashi's ass and then maybe cut off his cock and stuff it down his throat.

Who knew, maybe if he did, the man may choke on it and die feeling the same pain, terror and helplessness as his daughter.

But then again...given what the man had done to the girl- he might actually like being raped, himself. Glancing for a moment over at his son, he noted that he was holding the little one in a slightly possessive manner, his face buried against her throat as he sniffed her to make sure that she was really alright.

Apparently having her pass out on him worried him more than it should have if he was reverting to acting on instinct. Really, even Taisho knew that the child was just exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"What do you mean, a taste of my own medicine?"

"Why that should be obvious- I was referring to what you have done to your daughter."

The man took on an almost sickly shade of green before quickly covering the sudden sense of dread he was feeling with a false sense of bravdo as he said, "I've had cocks before. I doubt that yours is anything impressive." The moment he said this he wished he could take it back as the demon across from him gave him a slow, faged smile full of malicious intent as he stood up from his seat and said to his son,

"Take care of the onna and yahsa until I return." And with that he walked around the desk, grabbed Higurashi and yanked him up out of his seat and walked out of the door, and dragged the man through his house kicking and screaming.

He'd show this monster that he never should have laid a hand on his precious daughter.

And the fucker wouldn't be leaving the dungeon until he got his point across.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that his father was gone, Sesshomaru stood up from his seat with the little one still held carefully in his arms, and left the study to take the girl upstairs since she had yet to awaken or stir he thought to go ahead and mark her with the stuff that he and his father had managed to milk their bodies of while she was still unconscious. The reason for this was to minimize any trauma that she might have felt otherwise if she had been awake.

Besides- unlike his father- he knew of a way to mark her with their scent without pushing anything inside of what he most likely guessed was just one of a _very_ tender place on her body. So instead he would comprimise and mark the outside of her feminine sheath, the inside of her thighs and her abdomen.

And then once that was done, he would change her clothing and wipe her face clean of the makeup, remove the hair comb and then leave her to rest for as long as she needed while he would take up a silent vigil to watch over her. After she had rested for a bit and then awoke, he would have Inuyasha help coax her into eating something.

Perhaps some vegetable soup with a side of grilled cheese? And maybe some rice pudding or something for dessert.

Yeah, that could work. Plus all of those things could be considered a light meal until he felt that her body could withstand the richer foods that he and his family ate.

Although... He thought to himself as he entered the bedroom that his father had prepared for her, and paused to take in the interior since he hadn't really bothered to check it out ever since Inuyahsa had picked out the paints that had been used to paint the room.

The large, spacious room had been done perfectly to the specifications his father had given.

Everything from the white walls, to the furniture (all of which were white oak), to the queen sized bed covered in a small mountain of multi colored pillows ranging from white, aqua, light green and lilac purple with pretty little butterfly patterns- he couldn't help but think it was just _wrong_ if not downright creepy that he, his family- and the onna's father all had similar tastes.

Though the pattern on her kimono was less than subtle, and the background color different- it was still a nice piece of clothing. Much like the little pearl earrings and the hair comb were also nice pieces. However now that they had her in their home, she no longer needed such items unless she felt some weird attachment to them?

He may have to ask her what she wanted done with them once she was awake and fed since it would give him a better chance to speak to her. However right that moment his mind was going over what needed to be done.

First thing was first, reaching out, he very carefully grasped the comforter on the bed and pulled it and the sheets back and then lay the little one down and slowly began working on removing the hair piece, the makeup and kimono.

Once the kimono was gone, he sucked in a shuttering breath at the sight before him.

 _Kuso!_ He thought as he looked over the onna's small, slender body. Every inch of the skin that had been covered by the kimono was absolutely littered in blacks, blues, purples, and ugly yellows and deep red bruises. Kami, how could anyone be so cruel as to subject a child to this? Sesshomaru wondered as he laid a hand carefully ovr one particularly nasty bruise on her left shoulder and lightly probed it with his fingertips to get a decent sense of just how badly it must be hurting her.

He only had to very lightly touch it with his fingers before he got a reaction out of the child.

Gold eyes flickering to her face, he noted that even in unconsciousness she couldn't seem to escape the pain that had been inflicted on her.

And with that thought firmly in mind, he left her side just long enough to collect a night shirt for her as he thought about perhaps going down to the dungeon later and joining his father in a little game of 'rip the asshole apart'.

Yeah, that could work.

He'd leave Yasha with the onna to make sure that she wasn't alone (and someone was there to wait on her hand and foot when she awoke) and he would go and help his father _break_ off something very important. Like oh say- Higurashi's sex.

But first...he had to go ahead and mark the girl and then dress her in the pale green nightshirt with little pink and purple hearts on it.

Marking the girl took a bit more out of him than expected since the marking of a female who had joined one's family/clan/pack was usually meant to be more intimate than this was. Still...he managed to mark her with his and his father's combined cum without using his razor sharp clawed fingers to push any of it inside of her.

Unlike the old traditions and such- he really didn't think it wise to mark her insides. After what had been done to her- it simply felt as if she were being violated again.

At least by marking the outside of her body, it felt different. Safer perhaps. Or maybe it just made him feel like less of a bastard for having to touch her intimately while she was still unconscious. But really he would rather do things like this than wait until she was awake and terrified and would likely scream and cry and possibly hate him and his family even more than she probably hated her own.

And that would be counterproductive since he was bound and determined for the girl to adore him and his family as much (if not more so) than they would her.

Sitting back away from her once the marking was done, he set aside the excess liquid on the small table next to the bed so that later he could find a nice big sized bottle of faintly pleasant scented moisturizing and dump it in there. Though he'd have to write on the bottle for the girl not to use any of it on her face, neck or chest. Just her arms and legs would do.

That way they wouldn't have to mark her again for a while.

Which would give them time to earn her trust and loyalty and hopefully her affection as well.

Next he picked up the little night shirt and carefully, very, very, _very_ carefully, dressed her so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt her and then once he was finished with that, he then tucked her in undreneath the covers of the bed and pulled them to her chin and then looked around for a moment at the toys that he and his father and Yasha had picked out for her before his gold eyes fixated on a little white dog plushie with big gold eyes.

That would do for a sleeping companion. He thought in wry amusement as he got up and left her just long enough to snatch the toy from it's shelf full of other plushies and then returned to the bed and carefully slipped the toy into her arms and then reached out to brush her long dark bangs from her pale face.

"You just sit tight for now and hug your new friend... D-Dingo. Yeah that's what we'll call him, Dingo. The reason behind calling him this is that he looks a bit like Inuyasha, and quite possibly has his manners as well. I've often wondered how my hayou brother could have such atrocious manners. Do you think he was adopted or something? I certainly wouldn't put it past my father to have adopted a little dingo into our pack." He rambled on for a moment before finally falling into an awkward silence before tacking on, "Regardless of what you may think once you awaken- we aren't bad people. In fact now that your going to be one of our own...you'll be far safer than any other child who has suffered what you have. I know that you'll doubt us. Refuse to belive in your good fortune. And we certainly can't fault you for that. But you will see in time that we may be a bit on the odd side, but we mean you no harm."

After saying his piece to the sleeping child that was now his adopted sister/pack mate, Sesshomaru stood up again and silently slipped out of the room to fetch his brother.

He had something to help their father with, after all.

Inu demons didn't take the violation of females lightly. Regardless of whether the girl had been a member of their famly or pack at the time- Higurashi had overstepped him self and done irreversable damage to the girl.

And for that- he would pay dearly.


	6. Chapter 6

A ragged scream echoed through the dungeon as the Inu demon pushed the knife deeper inside of his ass. The lacerated arzor sharp edges carving up his insides with every push causing his blood to run down his naked legs and drip onto the floor where it gathered into a considerable sized puddle as the demon continued to slowly fuck him with the blade.

Causing him to scream, and cry with each horrible movement and lurch of his body as he desperately tugged at the chains that held his wrists bound above his head. If not for the large gag that had been placed in his mouth before his torture had began, he likely would have bitten his tongue off just to escape the agony twisting his insides as the demon leaned forward until his breath fanned the human's cheek and growled out.

"Do you like it? Does it feel good to have your untried hole ripped apart by something foreign?"

Higurashi cried and shook his head no.

"Really? You don't like it?" Inu no Taisho questioned. Again the man shook his head no. Honestly who would like something like this? It was beyond excrushiating! The demon made a humming sound and violently rammed the knife in the human's ass to the hilt earning another panied cry from him as he growled out.

"Let's see if we can fix that." And continued to hold the blade as deep as possible within him with one hand as he slowly stepped out from behind him and grasped his cock and began to toy with it.

Higurashi ddn't know what the demon was planning but he suddenly felt more scared of what he was planning than he had felt when he had shoved the knife up his ass the first time.

His body trembling, he stared at the Inu demon in horror as the male gave him a fanged smile that was more than dark. It was downright pants pissingly terrifying!

Still, he couldn't help but feel sickened by the fact that his member was slowly responding to the male's minstrations. "Tell me something, Higurashi... Aside from stipping your little girl of her virginity, what else did you do to her? Did you use her ass?" The man started to twitch almost violently as he frantically tried to pull his hands free of the chains. He suddenly had a vague idea of where this was going and _he. did. not. like. it._ Inu no Taisho dind't need a vocal answer to his question once he noted the more frantic movements started.

"Ah, so you did use her ass. What about her mouth? Did you make her suck you? Maybe choke her until she cried or passed out on your cock?" The frantic movements became violent then, almost as violent as the fluttering of Higurashi's pulse.

Releasing the man's now hardened member, Inu no Taisho quickly backhanded him as he snarled, "You filthy piece of shit! How could you do that to your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood should be your treasures! The ones that you shelter and protect more than anything- _including_ your own miserable life! But don't worry, I'll fix your little problem for you." He said as he slowly released the blade that he had shoved inside the other man and had been raping him with since he was too dirty to actually put a cock into.

Once the blade slid out of Higurashi's bloody and abused passage, Inu no Taisho went back behind him and picked up a blow torch that he had pulled out to add to the number of things that he could use on the man and he began prepping it for use while Higurashi hung there quietly sobbing and whimpering.

Hoping that the Inu was finally finished with him.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

In just an hour in a half his partially mutilated, bloody, and barely alive body would be dumped outside of the nearest police station with a note telling of his crimes. Along with some pictures of Kagome's bruised and battered body along with an address and phone number of where to reach her if need be.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later-

After having dealt with Higurashi and dumped his useless pile of bones on the front steps of the local police station- and after shortly thereafter dealing with the officers that had come to their home to question them about the man, his injuries _and_ Kagome- Sesshomaru was still in a little bit of a snit after being denied the pleasure of killing the insect in human flesh.

But his father had been nice enough to let him play with him a little bit after he was finished using the blow torch on the tip of his dick and both of his nipples, and at least two fingers on each of his hands.

And though Sesshomaru had at least had the pleasure of branding the man with his acid claws as the monster that he was- his father seemed to be displeased by the fact that he had taken things 'too far' with his actions.

All he had done was carve the words RAPIST and CHILD RAPIST into his forehead and torso.

If he had had his way, he would have removed the bastards cock with his acid claws.

Still...Sesshomaru had to give his sire credit for how he had dealt with the human scum and the officers that had come to visit them shortly thereafter. When they had questioned them about the onna, his father had pulled out her adoption papers which had already been signed by Higurashi along with a termination of parental right's form, all of which were dated months prior to that night.

And since the officers were kept up to dat eon youkai and their laws, with the help of the misleading date on the adoption papers and the other forms- what had happened to Higurashi fell out of their juristiction since it appeared as if Inu no Taisho and his family had every right to torture the man.

Hell under their laws, his sire had even made sure that they had the fucking right to murder him... _slowly_ and with extreme predjudice for his crimes.

And they would if the man ever showed his filthy self to the onna ever again.

But for the moment they had to plan around what the officers had told them before leaving. While Inu no Taisho had made sure that the dates on the legal documents claiming Kagome as theirs were dated several months back, giving the illusion that she had been with them far longer than she actually had, that could come back to bite them all in the ass later on if the girl refused to have any emotional ties to them and inevitably wound up in counciling or something.

"Do you think she will need to speak to someone? About what happened to her, I mean?" Inu no Taisho asked Sesshomaru, his tone for once since the undertaking of this articular time consuming endevor- sounding uncertain.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to respond to the question since none of them knew just how much _damage_ Higurashi had done to her. Nor did any of them know for how _long_ the abuse had been taking place.

Sighing as he glanced at the mantle above the fireplace, just over his father's shoulder where their last family photo hung as he thought that they would be taking another photo soon that included Kagome.

"I...do not know father." He wished he did, but he didn't.

Inu no Taisho sighed and raked his fingers through his bangs and then shifted the tone of their conversation and said, "Alright. How is Kagome doing? Is she resting well?"

"I took her to her room, cleaned her face of the makeup, fixed her hair, and changed her clothing so that she could rest better," His father hummed. But said nothing since he could tell that his son wished to say more. "Father... W-When I was changing her- I noticed that her body was in an attrocious state."

Inu narrowed his eyes at his son as he told him of the markings and bruises that littered the child's body. As well as the smallness and delicateness of her body's physique. He even mentioned that from the child's facial features alone, it was more than obvious that she was- to a degree- malnurished as well as how he thought that they could fix that particular problem.

Inu agreed that the girl would need to eat several meals a day that had enough fat in them to put a little bit of meat on her tiny bones, and was already planning that out when he finally asked where Inuyahsa was. He had thought that the pup would be curious to know what would happen now.

Sesshomaru simply told him that he had felt it would be wrong to leave the girl to her own vices if she should have awakened during the time that they had spent away in the dungeon. He expressed the feeling that the girl may have made an attempt to run from them if she could. Or perhaps even take her own life before they could earn her trust.

Inu sighed again, and told his son that niether of those things would ever happen.

He would not allow it.

Both running from their pack and suicide were unacceptable. And that if the girl should ever attempt either, he would take care of it as carefully as possible without hurting or frightening her.

Sesshomaru accepted his promise and then was dismissed so that Inu no Taisho could finish working on some of the other things that Kagome would need in the coming years. He had already set up a bank account, and a savings account for her and placed a sizable sum of over twenty five thousand in each account.

Which he would do every month, same as he did for Inuyasha and as he had for Sesshomaru when he had still been a pup, before he had started his own buisness.

The money was something that he thought she could use for anything she needed. Clothing. Food. Medical care if she got ill and ddin't want to let them know- something that Inuyahsa did rather frequiently, he was sad to say. The money could also be used for school, vacation, and even the holidays.

He doubted that she could go through all of it if she bothered with it at all.

Especially since one of the things that Inuyasha had told them about her was that she was very careful with any money that she had. Which was interesting for a child her age. But given all the things that she had likely gone without when at her family home- er sorry- former family home- he meant to say former, then she would likely be just as careful with the money he gave her monthly.

Especially since he had no intention of telling her right away just how much she had in either account.

It wouldn't do for her to take the money and attemot to leave the state or something.

Among one of the other things he had to do was present her to the rest of demon society as his daughter, something that he hoped to put off for quite a while. Maybe until she was sixty? No! Eighty! He'd wait until she was eighty!

It was the only way... to keep her safely away from the greedy hands of others.

More specifically it was the only way to keep her from the greedy hands of any available male of mating age.

He groaned and almost wished that he were banging his head on something as scenario's of Kagome as a young adult being courted by some asshole with a functioning cock swam through his mind. God knew that that just might justify the headache he was beginning to get. Huffing slightly the inu demon decided to go see how his newest child was doing, and slowly got out of his seat so that he could attend his newest young and maybe see if Inuyasha needed anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyahsa was sitting on the floor next to Kagome's bed watching some anime on one of his many, many computers when he heard his charge sniffle and shift under the covers. Pausing his program, he turned his head to look at his only human friend and found that she was curled up on her side facing him, _awake,_ and quietly crying.

"Gome?" He used the little nickname he had given her when they had first met in a small effort to show that he wasn't an enemy. He was her friend, and as of a few hours ago- her new older brother/pack mate and as such the last thing he wished was for her to be scared of him. Slowly setting aside his computer, he shifted his body slightly so that he went from sitting to standing so that he could see her better and vice versa.

"Gome, do you know who I am?" He asked her in a low, uncertain tone.

She didn't move. Didn't react. He...wasn't even a hundred percent sure that she even blunk her eyes or bothered to take a breath. She just lay there, shuddering almost violently as tears slipped down her pale face.

"Gome- it's me, Inuyasha. We go to school together, and are friends, remember?" He said as he reached out a small clawed hand to gently take her own, but she made a weak, little screaming sound and jerked back away from him the second that he got too close.

Ears flattening against his head, he dropped his hand back to his side and simply stared at her as the scent of her pain and fear slowly penetrated his senses. _Oh dammit,_ He thought.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

They were supposed to save her from her bastard of a father, and keep her as one of their family/pack. And she was supposed to feel safe. But thanks to what had happened between her and her father- the girl was completely terrified. And while he understood that to some extent, she was his newest sibling/pack mate.

She was supposed to understand that she was safe. That he and his elder brother and dad wouldn't hurt her. That they were literally incapable of doing so as long as she was considered theirs.

They had been taught about such behavior in various youkai in school several months ago. He even remembered being called to the front of the class and asked by the teacher to explain certain kinds of Inu youkai behavior. He even recalled Kagome being resent to hear his expinations to the questions that their teacher and others had asked.

So she should understand...that as her new brother/pack mate it was one of his jobs to comfort and protect her from whatever she was scared of no matter how big or small. But for some reason- she didn't seem to get it.

She didn't want him to touch her. To offer her comfort and protection.

 _Could her mind have been damaged in some way?_ He wondered as a low whine left his throat at the exact moment that the bedroom door opened and his father peeked in and saw that she was awake.

"Yasha? What is it, son?" Inu no Taisho asked as he moved into the room, his gold eyes locked on Kagome's cowering figure. Inuyasha looked up at his dad and let out another distressed whine as he looked back to Kagome.

Inu no Taisho could take the hint since it was fairly obvious what the problem was.

The trauma of being raped by her father had obviously scarred the little one deeply. So much so that she was apparently having trouble differentiating between friend and foe at that exact moment.

"Yasha, why don't you go on to your room and let me handle this." Inu said, noting that his son looked vaguely alarmed for a moment.

"But dad-" He started to argue when Inu cut him off by picking him up by the scruff of his neck and tossing him out into the hallway with a dull 'thud' and a loud yelp. Before quietly closing the door and locking it and then turning to face his new child. His heart aching as he took in the sight of her wide glassy eyes, the tear stained face that she tried to hide underneath her dark curtain of silky hair.

Sighing because he was fairly certain that his newest task was going to be more than a little bit unpleasant, not just for him but for the girl as well, Inu closed the slight distance between where he had been standing and the child sitting on the bed, studying him in an eerie manner that reminded him of when Sesshomaru had first started hunting- the large male merely stood at the edge of the bed and waited for the girl to blink so that he could pounce.

Now don't get him wrong- he wasn't trying to intimidate, frighten, or terrify the child even more. He merely knew that if he attempted to touch her at this point, she would fight him, kick and scream and try to hurt him- possibly with her miko powers. So he decided if that was the only way for things to be at the moment, then he would at least hold her and _allow_ her to do so until she exhausted herself.

At least this way she wasn't as likely to injure herself without him knowing about it.

The knowledge brought him a small measure of comfort, but it was a comfort he afforded himself nevertheless.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she blinked. And upon doing so gave him the opening that he sorely needed to get in her personal space and grab her. She let out what could have been a scream- if it wasn't so alarmingly weak as he pulled her struggling and thrashing little body against his chest and then with practiced ease, dropped down to sit on the floor and did the best he could to hold her still while she smacked at him and hit him and kicked in an effort to get him to let her go.

Time slowed to a crawl as Inu silently waited for her to tire herself out.

He must have sat there with her in his arms for the better part of over an hour before the girl finally stilled in his grasp and simply sobbed. Inu's gold eyes focused on her tiny face as he began to gently run his clawed hand through her long hair. Combing out the little snags and tangles that had been created by her nap and her fit while simotaniously shifting her little body in his hold so that his mouth was close to her ear and letting out a deep rumbling sound that was niether growl nor purr.

He was unsure of just how long it took for the sound to finally sooth her.

All he was truely aware of was Sesshomaru coming picking the lock sometime around five a.m in the morning so that he could relieve him of his current task.


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday-

Souta had barely waited an hour after his father had left the house before he called his aunt Shizuka, his late mother's step sibling and quickly told her everything that had happened to Kagome as well as the threats his father had made if he didn't comply. He told her about how his father was selling her and that he needed to get to the police station and talk to someone ASAP!

She hadn't believed him at first, but after he had told her of his part in Kagome's rape and the bad shape she had been in- she had dropped her phone and driven across the city to the shrine and picked him up.

She'd been... _upset_. Understandably so. Even more understandable was the fact that she was swearing like a sailor and threatening to go after his dad with a dull spoon to remove his parts.

Whatever 'parts' meant, he was just happy that she was slightly less mad at him. Having something removed via a dull spoon sounded increadably excruciating.

But she had taken him to the police station nevertheless and while they were waiting to speak with someone, she had called a lawyer just in case. Because even though he was seven and shouldn't be able to participate in things of a sexual nature- he had committed a crime. And would likely suffer some form of punishment.

Not many would care that his father threatened his and his sister's life if he didn't comply.

On top of that, without Kagome to speak to the police- things were likely to be that much worse for him. As it was, the police had nothing but his word to go on. What if his father was dragged into the station in cuffs and lied? He could tell them anything from Souta being mentally ill to pulling a sick prank and walk out scott free and take Souta with him.

And Souta had no doubt in his mind that if that happened, he would likely suffer the consequences of his actions today.

Still...he was a braver kid than most- to sit there, waiting for something to happen- and by the time he was taken to the back to make his statement and was then released into his aunt's care temporarily, it was already dark out and they were starting to leave when a big commotion at the front of the building made him and his aunt pause.

There on the steps of the building, surrounded by officers, was Souta's dad. Lying on his side, all bloody and burnt and bruised with the words Rapist, and Child Molester etched all over his body, into his skin. And attached to his shoulder was a sticky note containing a name, and address along with pictures of Souta's sister laying on a bed, unconsious or asleep, with only her panties on.

Which many of the officers took turns looking through before turning to his Aunt and telling her to take him home and let him rest- they would be calling him as soon as they found out what his father had done to his sister.

But Souta was sure that they wouldn't find her so easily.

And whoever had hurt his dad like this was insane.

They just had to be...


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru sat on the floor of his new sister's bedroom with his back pressed against the mattress of the girl's bed, with the little onna comfortably curled up in his lap while he read one of his favorite books.

It had been at least two hours since he had come into the room to relieve his father of his little burden- and not once had the onna stirred or moved from her position.

That fact might have bothered him if not for the fact that his father had mentioned before leaving the room to grab a nap for a few hours, that the onna had had several night terrors and woken up thrashing and lashing out in any way that she could. The poor child still hadn't figured out that she was safe and the nightmare was over.

Not that it mattered much at the moment, but later on, after his father rejoined them and he and Yasha managed to get some decent food in the girl's stomach- then and only then would they all sit down and speak with her to explain that she was pack now. The _only_ female of their little pack, and as such she had far more _power_ and _protection_ than just anyone. She was their pack's alpha bitch, despite her current age- and would carry the title much better once she was a little bit older and more confidant in herself.

She would be treated like royalty of whoever didn't treat her like royalty would soon find _three_ very pissed off inu's breathing down his neck right before they ripped said person's ass off and handed it to him.

At ten, he finished his book and started to re read it.

At eleven- it was well past breakfast time, and he was slowly becoming concerned for the onna since she had yet to stir or make any attempt to wake. And he wondered if perhaps he should gently shake her away.

The cogs in his brain were locked onto the thought for several reasons.

1) His father was awake again- he had just heard Yasha waking hm up as usual, causing the elder to start awake and fall out of his bed. Leaving Yasha to laugh while his father was no doubt starting to pick his ass up off of the floor and glare at his youngest son.

And then there was 2) The onna needed food.

Probably almost as desperately as she needed proper rest without any nightmares or night terrors of monster-like father's who took pleasure in raping their only blood daughter for shits and giggles to interrupt her dreams.

The mere thought of her human father haunting her sub conscious mind pissed him off enough to make him wish to hunt the bastard down at the local hospital. _I should have just killed him instead of peeling the flesh from his cock like a bananna and setting it afire._ He thought as he slowly and very carefully placed a hand on the onna's head and began to pet her silky hair as a low rumbling purr started to vibrate in the center of his chest.

The sound was meant to sooth the onna in her current state, though he couldn't sense or smell any distress coming from her at the moment. Maybe he was simply making the sound because he was irked and needed something to sooth him. It was difficult to say. However he didn't have much time to think on it before the bedroom door opened and Yasha poked his little head in.

"Holy shit." The boy said as he blinked at the picture his brother and Kagome made together, before him. His brother was relaxed, almost as if he had never been born with a damn piece of ice shoved up his ass. And on top of that he had Kagome safely nestled between his thighs with her small head laying on one of his legs, facing away from his jean clad crotch- _thank god._

The poor girl was tramatized enough without having to wake up to Sesshomaru wang hanging in her face.

Fully clothed or not- that was just wrong. Yasha thought to himself as he slowly shook his head as Sesshomaru said, "Take a picture little brother, it will last far longer and cause you to catch fewer flies." Not a bad idea, Yasha thought before finally recalling what he had come to say.

"Dad wants all of us to eat together, that way we can explain things to Kagome a little bit while we're eating. And after that- dad wants to see if we can bond with her a little bit by playing-"

"Don't you dare say Uno or I will throw you out of that window behind me." Sesshomaru growled out, he had been hating that damned game for years now due to the fact that it frustrated him to no end. But everytime he destoryed one stack of cards- his father bought fifty more and then hid them all over the damned house. Why he had even seen him dig holes in the back yard to hide some in!

"Uh...okay I wasn't going to say that," Yasha started to say but stopped when his brother realised that he was lying to him. For that alone he would probably toss him out of Kagome's bedroom window. "Okay! I'll talk to dad about changing the game. I'm not sure if Kagome even enjoys card games anyways. She might like Monopoly better. Anyways, you need to wake Kagome since breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes. Plus she might wanna get dressed or something before coming down."

Sesshomaru nodded, but made a mental note to chuck his brother out of a window soon for lying to him and then waited until the pup left before he made an attempt to wake the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment that Inuyasha had gone off to speak to their father about the slight tweak in plans for their bonding time, Sesshomaru quietly set his book aside and very, _very_ carefully collected the onna in his arms and made an attempt to wake her without her panicking on him to the point of hysteria.

Although he certainly wouldn't blame her if she woke up and freaked out on him.

Not after the things that had been done to her by her own flesh and blood.

Gently using one hand to brush her long black hair back from her pale face, he began to growl softly. The sound vibrating deep in his chest, where the onna's head was resting causing her to twitch and scrunch up her face for a moment before her eyes slowly began to flutter open.

Once open, warm citrine gold met haunted sapphire blue and for a moment or so, nothing happened. She seemed perfectly calm. It was during this time that Sesshomaru decided to try and ease her into her new life by speaking to her and introducing himself to her.

"Hello little one," Sesshomaru said in a gentle tone, hoping that his tone of voice would keep her calm. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I'm you're new...er... _brother_." He sort of fumbled the last bit, due to the fact that he wasn't sure how she would react to being told that he was her new brother. Though he supposed that he should have realized that she might not take the news particularly well.

However after several heartbeats of silence the onna finally managed to say, "H-He sold me..." He could detect no real fear in her scent at the moment. It was her tone that gave her thoughts away.

It carried within it a depth of pain, resignation, sorrow and despair that he absolutely loathed hearing in one so young.

Where was the little spit fire that Yasha had been coming home and telling them about? Had her father's actions broken her completely?

It would be a problem for them all if her rape had broken her. It would leave her more subdued than she normally was, which would leave her open to all kinds of other sorts of abuse later on down the line.

Trying to resist the urge to bare his fangs in a silent snarl, he thought to himself. _I should have carved out the bastards fucking heart and presented it to her upon her awakening._ Because apparently removing his cock wasn't just punishment enough for her pain and suffering.

Unsure of what to say next, Sesshmaru merely swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he tried to decide whether he should continue on. He took a moment or so to weigh the pros and cons before finally deciding to continue.

She needed to know that her new home was nothing like her last.

She needed to know that she was at least safe with them, even if she felt that she couldn't trust them at the moment.

"Yes... He sold you to our family. But it isn't for the reasons that he may have told you. We lied to him to gain his trust so that we could secretly adopt you as a means to west you from him. We had given him specific instructions not to touch you. Obviously your father is too stupid to have realized that once the deal was finalized, you were ours whether your were present in our home or not. And inu demons are very protective of our females and will lash out and injure, maim and even kill anyone who dares to harm them. Be they blood or not." Sesshomaru said before falling silent again.

This time what she said damn near sent him into a blood rage.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know why I'm here. My father sold me to you to be your whore...your toy and pet." The onna said quietly, unaware of just how badly her words affected his temper despite the fact that he gave no outward appearance of being upset.

He might have said something more, perhaps told her that her father was scum and deserved to have his organs removed in some very painful ways, when the door to her bedroom opened and he glanced up to see his father and Yasha standing there. Watching.

Apparenly they had been standing outside of the bedroom for the past several minutes, listening to the two of them speak as well. Their expressions mirroring their thoughts on what the onna had just said to him.

Yasha looked worried for his friend. And his father...well, he looked as if he were about ready to hit the streets and hunt her worthless father down.

"Sesshomaru, let me try to speak to her." Yasha suddenly said as he stepped inside of the room and quietly made his way to his brother's side and slowly knelt down where Kagome could see him and tucked a stray strand of silver back behind one of his little ears as Kagome blinked at him and then frowned as if confused about something.

Yasha gave her a slightly anxious looking smile as he started speaking to her. Telling her where she was. That they were her new family, and that she was safe. She would always be safe with them. They wouldn't let anybody hurt her for nothing.

She didn't seem to able to wrap her head around what he told her at first, but when he introduced Sesshomaru as his older brother, and Inu no Taisho as his father- her new father and brother, and then mentioned that before all of this had happened, she had trusted him as a friend.

Someone who would never hurt her.

And even went a step farther to tell her that he would have never brought her to his father and brother's attention if he had thought that they would treat her badly or abuse her in any way.

They were inu demons.

Violence against females and pups was abhorrent to them and considered extremely dishonorable.

After all, what could be considered honorable about proving oneself to be a weakling and a coward? After he fell silent and waited as Sesshomaru set her down on the carpeted floor between himself and Yasha and let the boy reach out and draw her into his arms and hug her as the girl finally said, "I'm scared Yasha. I'm scared to believe that I'm safe when I know that I can just as easily fall prey to others like my dad..."

"I know Kagome, but you need to try and be brave. I promise we'll take care of you. In face today and the next few months are going to be specifically for bonding with you. If you want, we could sit here all day and watch movies or play games. I'm betting that dad and Sesshomaru wouldn't mind getting in touch with their feminine side if you want to play dress up or house or have a tea party or something. Or we could go out for the day. We could even go shopping if you want to. I'm sure that there are some things that we overlooked when we were preparing this room and everything for you. You might want to buy some of your own clothing and such." Yasha said as he tried to cheer her up.

But in the end Kagome was just as quiet and sad as she had been when Sesshomaru had spoken to her.

Sighing, Yasha patted her on one of her shoulders and then told her that breakfast would be done soon, and she should bathe and dress while he and his brother and dad brought everything up and fixed a space for them to eat as a family and then directed her to the bathroom and the dresser and closet and then kissed her forehead before she got up and quietly went to do as he bid.

Leaving him and his father and brother feeling furious with her father, and greatly disheartened by the situation in general.


	12. Chapter 12

The first few days spent trying to bond with Kagome was almost unbearable for the three inu's. Not because they didn't like being in Kagome's company. No, that wasn't the reason at all and would likely never be the reason for their discomfort.

The reason that it was almost unbearable for them had much more with the scent of sorrow and pain that clung to the small girl like a second skin. Obscuring her otherwise pleasant scent in a very unlikable way. However they all knew that the girl needed time to come to grips with things.

No one really expected her to just roll out of bed a day or two after finding out that they had adopted her into their family, and be perfectly fine with everything that had occurred to her. That would just be...weird. And frankly completely unrealistic.

If she had done so, they would have questioned her sanity and immediately sought out professional help.

However they did try to help her in any way that she would let them. They started everyday like the first, Sesshomaru would awaken her, she would then go bathe and dress herself and then come out of the bathroom to join them in the middle of her bedroom, over net to the window where they had set up a small table, and some plush cushions to sit on. And the table was always laid out like something out of an expensive restaurant.

The food was almost always traditional Japanese in some way. And usually consisted of tamago eggs, omelets and rice, miso soup with tofu chunks floating in it, grilled fish, small bowls of rice and salad with ginger dressing, big porcelain cups of either green tea, jasmine, vanilla and honey, or chai spice- depending on the day and what everyone was in the mood for- and off to the side was a small-ish long glass dish with several different dipping sauces.

And like everyday since the first, after breakfast the inu tried to engage Kagome in either conversation or tried to get her to become interested in doing something for the day.

However she always turned them down. Politely, mind you, as there was no hatred or malice in her intentions. But the rejection still hurt.

It wasn't until the third day that Sesshomaru came up with an idea that might help things along and shortly after waking her on the third day, he had simply asked. "You're still in pain aren't you?" He didn't mean the mental pain of the suffering that had been inflicted on her.

He was speaking of her body. Something that he worried that he and his family had accidentally overlooked when they shouldn't have.

Kagome merely nodded her head and then began to move to get up when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and simply said, "Please remove your shirt and I will take care of the bruises on your torso, arms, legs and face. But you'll have to take care of the other areas yourself since I doubt you would appreciate my touching you in an unseemly way. I know that you are already uncomfortable enough as it is."

Kagome thought for a moment to protest when Sesshomaru held up a glass jar with a tin lid on it and said, "This is a special healing salve that can be absorbed into the skin. The herbs and other things are effective enough that your bruises and the pain that you have been feeling will be gone within the hour. We have even had you ingest some of the special healing herbs by lacing your morning drinks with it."

She glared at him, obviously not liking the fact that they may have been drugging her. And in truth, Sesshomaru understood that. However she was a mortal girl in the household of three demons. Though it had been slightly underhanded of them to lace her morning drinks with the herbs, they did have a good reason for doing so.

It was to keep her healthy.

After they had realized in part the deplorable state that her body had been in, they had been trying to rectify the mistake by any means necessary.

"I know that you do not like knowing that we have been lacing your drinks, little one, but it cannot be helped. Your current health is a concern to us. We merely didn't lace your drinks with too much. We wanted to let you get used to us and give you the herbs gradually over a specific course of time as a means to jump start the new healing ability that you will gain from it."

Kagome continued to glare at him for another moment or so as she mulled over his words. When put like that, she could kind of understand where he and the other two were coming from. Without an unnatural healing ability, she was in essence, _vulnerable_.

Very vulnerable.

Jump starting her body's ability to heal mortal wounds would be imperative since she doubted very much that the three inu's would like for her to just keel over dead from illness, disease, infection or injury.

Sighing Kagome grasped the hem of her nightgown and drew it up over her head and then clutched it to her chest and glared at him again as she said, "You take care of my back and anywhere else I can't reach and I'll do the rest."

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said as he patted the bed in front of him and waited for her to settle herself in place as he opened the jars and set the lid aside before then shifting his attention to her.

Her hair was in the way so he carefully gathered it in his hands and moved it over one of her shoulders and then dipped his fingers into the salve and rubbed enough of it onto the palms of his hands, and then carefully placed his hands over one of the more painful looking bruises marring the onna's naturally pale skin. And began to rub it into her skin while she reached over and went ahead and took care of the front of her torso and what she could reach of her arms and legs.

All while impressively managing to retain her modesty as much as possible as he finished up with her back and then moved to get what she missed of the rest of her injuries. Including the one on her face.

Once done, Sesshomaru leaned back, straightening his spine as he looked over their handiwork and let his lips curve slightly when he saw that the painful wounds were already fading.

"That should take care of those injuries. Do you have any others? I've noted that you've been moving strangely when you walk."

Kagome was mortified. She didn't exactly show it, but the second those words left his mouth, he could scent it. The fact that she was mortified indicated greater damage had been done to her body than even _they_ had realized. I mean, she must have been torn in multiple places and treated more than a little roughly to still be in pain so many days later.

And instead of simply saying something, the damn girl had remained silent and had been suffering from internal damages. Which could be part of the reason that she continued to show any lack of interest in anything when they attempted to bond with her.

It was enough to set his teeth on edge, really.

Handing her the jar of salve, he then told her what to do to make the pain on the inside of her body heal much faster and then turned his back so that she could scamper off without worrying about her partial nakedness.

Thirty minutes, and several pained whimpers that tormented him, later- Kagome emerged from the bathroom after treating her injuries and bathing and now stood just in the bathroom doorway wearing a little long sleeved, black shirt with teal butterflies around the hem, neckline and running along the length of the sleeves, and a pair of denim overalls with only one strap fastened to the bib.

It was an interesting choice in clothing really, but she looked so cute in it that he couldn't bring himself to say anything unkind about it since such things were generally not to his taste.

"That's a nice outfit." He said as he looked her over from head to toe.

Kagome flushed a fetching shade of pink and looked away from him as she walked over to the small vanity and picked up her brush so that she could brush her hair. Glancing up at the mirror as she started to lift her hand, she froze for several heartbeats as she looked at herself.

Even though it wasn't her fault that her father had done such terrible things to her- she had begun to hate her own reflection. Even now, she couldn't seem to figure out what was so damn unlovable about her that her own father had to-

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. The warm tone he used commanded her attention without making it seem as if he were being rude. In some small way she supposed that it was his odd way of comforting her?

Dropping the brush back onto the vanity (well, more like dropping it really) Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and tried to think of something to say.

She hated her reflection.

And by extension she hated herself.

So what could she do to keep from hating herself even more than she already did? Aside from breaking all of the mirrors in the house, that is?

Sesshomaru stood up and walked around the bed to stand just within reaching distance of the onna. He could smell her confusion and anxiety and wondered what it was that caused her to feel such things, he was about to ask her what was wrong when she finally spoke.

Her voice small and almost sounding as if she were ashamed of what she was admitting to him.

 _She hated being her. She wished she wasn't her._ It was both confusing to hear and at the same time not. She hated herself. She couldn't stand being her.

In truth he understood very well what she was in some way hoping that he would understand. So when he reached out and took her hand and quietly led her downstairs to see their father, he told him that Kagome needed to go into town and do some stuff.

When his father asked what it was she wished to do, Sesshomaru had merely looked down at her and then said. "Change."


	13. Chapter 13

Foregoing cooking their breakfast for once since they had taken in the onna, Inu no Taisho decided that today they would make a day of reinventing Kagome and doing whatever she wanted to do in town. Which of course meant that they would be eating out.

A lot if the proud father of three had anything to really say about it.

So after collecting Yasha, and telling him of the day's plans- the boy was so excited to actually be able to go out in public with the onna that he somehow turned into the flash. In bed one second, and then in the blink of an eye he was showered, dressed and downstairs shouting for his brother and father to hurry and get in the car before the girl changed her mind.

And then just before racing out of the front door, he grabbed Kagome and slung her over his shoulder and bolted. Causing Sesshomaru to let out a loud and very uncharacteristic roar that wound up rattling their house like an earthquake before he raced out the door after his impulsive little brother.

Leaving a bemused Inu no Taisho to grab his keys and wallet and step outside of his home just in time to see Sesshomaru being chased around his father's car with Kagome held tightly in his arms, by a very aggravated Yasha.

Sighing as he took in the scene, he knew he would have to wrest Kagome from Sesshomaru before a fist fight broke out since Yasha's eyes were beginning to bleed red and he didn't want his new child to get injured.

Walking away from the house after firmly closing the door, he didn't even pause to stop and lock up. Really what was the point? Anyone stupid enough to trespass would die screaming for so much as entering his home once he and Sesshomaru caught them. Which they would. Especially since they could track scents for hundreds of miles in every direction.

So he really had no true concerns for anyone doing anything to his home while they were away. He walked up to his eldest son who was distracted by his younger one and reached out and easily plucked the girl from Sesshomaru's grasp and then moved to put her into the car as both of his sons froze and automatically stopped fighting to openly gape at him as he finished buckling the onna in and giving her a small smile before moving to close her car door and then turned to his sons and growled.

"Get in and behave."

Sesshomaru walked past him to his assigned seat in the back with a huff since his father had decided that Kagome was to ride shotgun today, and Yasha quietly shuffled past him noting that his father's aura was slightly upset.

And yeah, what he and Sesshomaru had been doing was immature. After all, fighting over their sister like she was a piece of meat was wrong. But dammit he was just excited to finally be going on a family outing with her.

Like his father and elder brother, he was a male who was also proud of the newest addition to their family. So it was natural for his semi child-like mind to think of showing his little sister off and make others jealous. After all, his little sister was not only a beautiful, but kind, gentle, fiercely protective of what was hers...

And besides, he doubted that there was anyone out in the wide world that was as cool as Kagome was.

He just wanted her to know that. So he had gotten a little bit carried away. So after getting into the car and fastening himself in, he turned to his brother and asked quietly, "Is dad mad at us?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother and let out a low purr like sound to sooth Yasha, knowing that his father wasn't so much mad at either of them as he was a mite irritated by their prior actions. He had worried that they might get into a fist fight or something and if they had Kagome might have gotten hurt.

There was nothing really more to his father's thoughts than that.

Once Yasha realized that his father wasn't mad at them for acting like infants fighting over a new toy, he then asked. "We didn't upset or scare Kagome did we?"

Sesshomaru looked ahead at the onna and took a moment to think before finally shaking his head no and then saying. "I think she was just startled by our actions. No real harm done. However father may decide to lecture us later."

Yasha nodded his head as his father pulled out of the subdivision where they lived and headed towards one of their favorite shopping spots. It was a large three story mall that had pretty much everything from a theater, to two book stores, to some really nice upscale clothing and jewelry stores as well as thirty seven very well liked restaurants that served everything from American food to traditional Japanese. There were arcades, shoe stores, hobby shops, and even a spa and salon.

Sesshomaru was betting that the salon would be their first stop. After all one couldn't give a proper makeover without changing one's appearance somewhat. And while he hated to think about it, Kagome was probably going to have her lovely hair cut. Maybe even dyed a different color.

After that, they would have to wait and see what she wanted to do.

Though he would bet that she would want to go shopping some. After all, the stores and shops in the mall were so eye catching that even he usually found himself enthralled by some of the items and never left without spending a few hundred to a thousand dollars every time he was there.

His father drove everyone in silence for almost an hour before reaching the mall and finding himself a parking spot. After which he unbuckled himself and then turned to them and said that at least one of them should stay with Kagome at all times.

After all the place was bigger than their house and it would be easy for a human onna to get lost inside of. Not to mention that a lot of demons and male humans frequented the place and _none_ of them were to be trusted.

So after each nodded their heads in understanding, they both slipped out of the car to join Kagome whom up until then had already exited the car and was waiting on them.


	14. Chapter 14

As predicted once they were inside of the mall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father led the two pups and Kagome towards the middle of the ground floor of the mall where the salon was located. Inside, the group was recognized and greeted immediately by some of the women who worked there.

One of whom was an old schoolmate of Sesshomaru's, Shiori, whom after being introduced to Kagome was told a little bit about what the girl wanted- no- _needed_ done. After which the woman nodded her head and led Kagome over to her booth and sat her down in the chair in front of the mirror and began asking questions.

The first thing that she noticed was that the little one wanted her hair completely chopped off as short as possible. Which after turning her head to glance towards the three inu's, she figured out that _that_ wasn't going to happen. Apparently the little one didn't know just how much inu demon's appreciated long hair.

It had to do with their pack instincts.

Long hair was meant for playing, styling, and grooming (mostly grooming, but inu demon's sometimes went crazy when they were doing stuff with hair). Why once when she had gone to school, Sesshomaru had been walking the halls with Yasha tangled up in his long hair where he had gotten himself tangled up while playing with his brother's hair.

So the only acceptable thing to do if she cut the girl's hair would be to merely shorten it somewhat.

If she so much as pulled out a buzzer to buzz some of the hair away while styling it- she suffered no illusions that she'd very likely lose an arm. And she didn't want to be down an arm, because adapting so that she could do her job would be a bitch.

So after some negotiating (quite strenuously, she might add since the kid was stubborn) she managed to find a happy medium that would make everyone happy. And quickly went to work dampening the long glossy locks with her squirt bottle while absently brushing the ends and snipping away at it here and there for several minutes until she had cut off an inch or two from the once waist length strands.

After that she took another minute to ask Kagome how she wanted her hair styled.

Kagome told her honestly that she hadn't really thought about it. Her plan had only been half baked, which the inu's probably knew and were simply willing to roll with it to see what happened.

Something that the woman wouldn't put past Sesshomaru, his father or his little brother. They were by far some of her more vexing and entertaining clients.

However when talking to Kagome yielded no answers, she once again looked towards the inu only to see Sesshomaru holding up a magazine and pointing to something blue.

 _Blue?_ What the hell was he doing? Playing charades? What was she supposed to get out of that? She wondered as she gave him a dark look as he rolled his eyes at her and walked by her, pretending he had to go use the bathroom, and whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"Blue highlights. Dark blue, tasteful, nothing trashy." She blinked for a moment as he disappeared into the restroom and then tried to ask the little one if she wanted highlights in her hair. Blue would certainly blend well with her dark hair. And it would make her eyes stand out even more too.

After all, the kid's eyes seemed to be like a mood ring. They were a pretty turquoise blue right now, but just a little while ago they had been a deep sapphire color.

Both were gorgeous colors on the kid.

So she could certainly see why Sesshomaru suggested it.

After Kagome agreed to the highlights, the woman spent the better part of two hours fixing her hair, and then shampooing the color dye out and then conditioning it really well and by the time she was done and Kagome's hair was brushed and dried, she saw the kid's lips twitch slightly.

Obviously satisfied with the results as she tilted her head this way and that so that she could watch the color of her hair change in different light. Finally Kagome hopped down from her seat, politely thanked the woman for her work as she then walked back towards the front of the store where she rejoined the inu's who all took a moment to look over the little onna before Inu no Taisho went over to the register to pay for Kagome's stuff.

A small fanged smile on his face as he handed over not only the money for Kagome's cut and highlights, but a nice tip as well as he thanked Shiori and then walked back over to his son's and the little girl and carefully took hold of one of her hands as he led her out of the salon again, with Sesshomaru and Yasha trailing behind them.

Looking down at Kagome once they were several feet from the door of the salon, Inu no Taisho asked her, "Do you feel a little better now?" Kagome nodded slightly, causing the tall male to smile. "That's good. Now what do you wish to do?" He asked, trying his hardest not to push her since he knew that she would only shut down even more if he did.

Kagome sighed and looked around.

This particular mall was something that she wasn't familiar with. So even if she wanted to do something here...she had no idea of where to go. Plus she didn't know if she had a budget that she needed to work around or anything.

She must have been thinking things over pretty hard when one of the inu demons seemed to realize the problem per say and moved to stand next to her as he said, "Don't worry if you can't think of anything right this moment. We can walk around for a bit until something interests you."

After which Inu no Taisho said, "And if your worried about spending money- don't be. You can quite literally shop till you drop here and it won't make even a dent in my bank account. Plus there is the fact that I have yet to give you your new bank account information, monthly allowance, plus your debit and credit cards... I probably should have mentioned them before now." Kagome gave him something between a 'what the hell' and a 'no duh' look as he fished a long, thick white envelope out of one of his jacket pockets and handed it to her.

"Anyways, you had no interest in doing anything before now. So I guess I was waiting on you to say or do something... You can spend the money on anything you want. Food, clothing, books, toys, jewelry, even hobby materials if you have a hobby. All of the cards in the envelope are already active, and I've already placed some money in your checking account." He said as he leaned down until he was looking her in the eyes, gold met turquoise for a moment as he finally asked, "So...are you ready to see if you can make me and the pups collapse from exhaustion?"

She knew what he was doing. She really did and while she didn't necessarily like it- she understood it.

He was both baiting and challenging her to do something instead of staying locked away at their home. He and his son's wanted her to cut loose and have fun dragging them around.

Well, her new 'daddy' apparently knew very little about her otherwise he wouldn't have baited/challenged her since all that she could think at the moment was, _Semper Fi_ , as she merely took two of her cards and a little bit of cash from the envelope and then handed it back to him as she said, "Challenge accepted."


	15. Chapter 15

One hour and three stores later, Inu no Taisho was beginning to rethink the parameters of his 'challenge' to the little onna. It had only been an hour, and she had only purchased several items from the past three stores that they had entered thus far. And the looks that she kept giving him and his son's over her shoulder was almost enough to have his hackles raised.

Just what was going on in that _obviously_ devious mind of hers? He wondered as she paused just a few feet ahead of them to look around for a second before triumph lit her angelic features and she began walking towards her newest destination. The store that she had picked was by far the biggest in the entire mall, and was something akin to a Macy's/Belk/Hot Topic all rolled into one.

The entire store took up more than two floors, had an café at the back of it that served some pretty good muffins, fruit, yogurts, spiced cider's and coffee's. Pizza, salads, and several other things- not excluding hamburgers with all the fixings, fries, cheese sticks, onion rings and sweet tea.

The rest of the store was almost as big as a football field and was nothing but gothic clothing and accessories on one floor, jewelry on another, and of course day to day semi formal and formal attire.

Frankly it was a great place to while away the hours.

In other words, the blasted onna had picked well.

If she wandered off in here and got lost then he drew comfort from the fact that they sold leather collars with personalized tags and bells attached- and _yes,_ he would be getting her one if they lost her. If the sound was distinct enough he and his son's would remember it enough to be able to single her out and keep track of her no matter where she was.

Following her into the store, the two elder inu watched as their little onna meandered around for a moment, checking the place out. They had noticed back at another store that she could sense things like dark aura's and such. And if she tended to sense one nearby in a store or shop, then she avoided it like it was the plague.

So seeing her check the area around her out was a mite more comforting than simply seeing her walk ahead blindly, not knowing what was around the next corner.

Once she was finished scanning the area for threats and dark aura's, she began to wander even further into the store. Flitting about from place to place like a little humming bird.

It was rather cute to see her in action actually.

And the way that she went about shopping was rather... _interesting_ as well. She didn't do like Yasha did and just grab things at random because they were 'cool' or 'pretty'. No, Kagome had her own sort of way about doing things. She always looked for things that she felt would suit her.

She didn't care much if it was ugly (though the only real ugly thing that she had found so far was a jacket in her size that was grey with gaudy orange pumpkin patterns with glitter) which Sesshomaru had already vowed to destroy immediately upon their return home.

Gaudy things didn't suit their onna. Neither did the colors grey and orange.

No their little onna should be decked out in the finest of wools, cottons, satin's and silks. And the colors ranged from blues, greens, champagne, pinks, purples, reds, black, white and even pale yellows. As long as they had nice patterns or colors mixed in, that is.

"Pst!" Yasha said as he elbowed his father in the upper thigh, dangerously close to his- Inu no Taisho quickly smacked his youngest son in the back of the head. He didn't smack him hard enough to injure him, much less cause him to yelp and scuttle away as he usually did when he was smacked. But it was enough to get his attention rather quickly as he bit out from between clenched teeth.

"Don't. Elbow. Me. There." He didn't want his male parts injured just because his pup wasn't paying attention to where he was jabbing him.

"Sorry," The boy said in a low tone before then saying, "we've lost Sesshomaru and Kagome." At which Inu no Taisho began to look around for his two wayward pups in a panic.

(******************************************************************************************************************************)

Kagome was hanging over Sesshomaru's shoulder with her arms crossed as she huffed in annoyance from where he had suddenly snatched her up when she had been occupied looking at some dresses, several of which she had liked, and tossed her up onto his shoulder before speeding away, across the store where he carried her until they reached a specific place and he then set her down on her feet again in front of him.

Blinking her blue eyes in slight confusion as she took in the sight before her, she then turned to the inu demon hoping that he would explain why they were at a café.

"You're hungry." Was all that he said. And yeah that was true, she was a little kid after all. She wasn't used to missing meals all the time. And she had already lost some weight from when she had been... Anyways, she had refused to eat for quite some time.

But now that she had sort of gotten back into the habit again... Well she could kind of understand why he had suddenly pulled a 'snatch and grab' and practically ran off with her. Leaving his father and little brother behind so that he could tend to her need for food.

Sighing she wondered what she should do.

She could always deny her own hunger and simply wait until later to eat something. It wasn't a huge deal. Besides, it was no fun to eat alone. She had begun to grow rather accustomed to eating her meals with the inu's that had taken her from her father.

Yasha and Sesshomaru always kept her entertained, and their father always liked to sit and listen to them go back and forth. Even if she didn't participate much.

She felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently nudge her forward towards the counter, causing her to stumble a little bit before she managed to twist around and grab his hand and glared at him for a moment before saying stubbornly, "I'm not hungry."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before saying, "You lie."

"I do not." She almost shrieked at him indignantly, causing his lips to twitch in a semblance of wry amusement. Truly the onna must think him a baka not to be able to feel her need. It practically rolled off of her in waves.

"I can feel your hunger, Kagome. There is no shame in admitting it, nor is there any shame in letting me take care of you. Now go and get something." He said gently as he shooed her off, or at least tried too. She had a pretty good grip on his hand.

So instead of running the risk of accidentally injuring her while trying to pry her fingers open so that he could extract himself from her grasp, Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle and walked over to the counter. Basically carrying the onna as he went, and placed two orders.

He ordered a burger with everything on it, no mustard or ketchup, a large soda, and onion rings. And for Kagome...well he ordered her a cheese burger with everything on it with extra pickles, onions and mayo. But minus mustard and ketchup, with an order of cheese sticks and some onions rings (that he fully intended to help her eat) and a sweet tea.

Once he was finished paying for everything, he then waited patiently for the food to be served and then once it was, he picked up the tray that it was sitting on and then walked over to a table not too far from the back door to the store and sat down.

Oddly enough he managed to do all of this with Kagome still hanging onto his hand like a leech. However once he was sitting down, he wrestled with the onna for a moment before finally managing to free his hand and setting the child in his lap and then carefully placed her food where she could reach it and uttered, "Eat." As he picked up an onion ring and popped it into his mouth and began to chew.

Kagome was still a little bit reluctant to even try, but after Sesshomaru went after her order of onion rings- she let out a soft growl of annoyance before smacking his hand away from her food and then promptly digging in.

The two ate in silence even after Sesshomaru polished off the rest of his food and then sat there quietly watching the onna in his lap as she ate. Taking it upon himself to quietly measure how much she actually devoured for future reference.

Kagome managed to eat a majority of the onion rings, and burger, but inevitably had to push what was left of her food away because her stomach was starting to hurt.

Which left about three cheese sticks and one large inu bite left of her burger.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as she leaned back against him with her drink in her hands, taking deliberate slow pulls from her straw so that she could finish it off, and deemed what she had managed to put away acceptable and then quickly polished off what she had left so that nothing went to waste.

Once that was done, he finished off his soda and then carefully removed the onna from his lap so that he could take their trash and throw it all away. Leaving Kagome alone for a moment as she wondered if she should continue to drag the three inu demons around.

Despite the fact that they were letting her do so without complaint, she felt badly that they in some way felt as if they _should_ just to get her to like them.

And though she could already tell that they were a great deal different from her father had been...she was still kind of scared of trusting them completely.

As it was right now, she was merely being complacent in the hopes that if they felt inclined to hurt her like her father had- them maybe they would be gentler with her? Was that even possible? She wondered and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a large clawed hand lightly touch the side of her face.

Her blue eyes widened in a fear-like reaction and her heart rate accelerated in her chest as she stared up at Sesshomaru who was leaning over her a little bit. He noted her reaction to his touch and slowly pulled away from her to rest his hand on the table and watched her as she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat as she gave him a slightly shaky looking smile.

"Did you need something?" Kagome finally managed to ask him causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow at her before simply saying,

"Not all males are like your father Kagome. Not all of us want to hurt you."

Kagome chewed her lower lip for a second before muttering, "I know that...but- How do I know that all of this doting on me and stuff isn't some sort of sick game?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he realized that perhaps he and his father had overlooked something else while trying to bond with her. He understood that victims of crimes such as abuse and rape usually didn't trust people like they had before- if ever. And that went doubly so for small or young children.

Though a majority of them were able to bounce back within a few months, however something was nagging at him that it might take Kagome _years_. Which wouldn't do at all.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that they were likely to mess up from time to time with the girl. However currently they were at war with themselves. Rationality dictated that they allow her to heal before fully taking her place within their pack. Whereas instinct drove them to establish a bond immediately so that she would trust and rely on them to care for her when she _needed_ it.

And she would need it. He could tell just from her current frame of mind that she had yet to totally wrap her mind around what her father had done to her. Much less accept it and properly grieve, true that she was partially there, but at the same time not so much. She seemed to be attempting to hold herself together as best as she could.

But he knew that when she _did_ finally manage to wrap her mind around it, and begin the proper grieving process, she was going to absolutely _freak the hell out_ on them.

She would likely trash her room, break things, rip apart many of her clothes and toys and destroy other things as well. Her mind and temperament would become volatile, and she would lash out between going through the steps of grief.

Or at least that was what he thought. It was what he had experienced in other victims, though there had occasionally been a few who became suicidal and murderous. And while he hoped and prayed that she didn't get that bad he knew that there was a possibility that things might.

He hated that fact, but there it was.

"Just remember Kagome, that all we want to do is take care of you and give you what you need. Whether you realize it or not- you are one of our family now. There is no distinction between blood. _You are pack_. And we take care of our own. Keep that in mind, alright?"

Kagome was silent as she considered his words carefully before slowly nodding her head.

He gave her a strange looking smile, and then straightened to his full height and then held his hand out to her and said, "Come. Last I recalled, you were looking at some rather lovely dresses. I think we should go and get them before someone beats you to them." As he carefully took her hand in one of his and helped her up out of her seat and began walking back towards where they had left his father and brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Yasha stood quietly while he mentally counted down to when his father would start to lose his shit. And wasn't the least bit surprised that he barely made it to four before Inu no Taisho began to well and truly, freak the hell out. Not that Yasha could blame him any.

He had come to the mall with his two biological pups and his newly adopted one, he was bound to flip out from time to time if any one of them vanished. But two at once- seemed to be pushing the limits of his sanity. Yasha noted with a semi awkward looking grin as he watched his father run back and forth like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Trying to catch a whiff of his pups scents so that he could track them down and assure himself that the two were fine. However with every other demon and human present in the damned store, he could barely smell them at all, much less tell where they may or may not have scampered off to.

Finally having enough of running back and forth trying to catch their scents, Inu no Taisho grew frustrated and decided to try simply calling for them. _"Sesshomaru! Kagome!"_ His voice didn't have to be much louder than his normal pitch or tone for Sesshomaru's sharp ears to pick up on his frustration and anxiety.

Whereas Kagome's little human ears wouldn't be able to pick up his call unless she was in the same general area that he and Yasha were in.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he listened for any sort of reply and caught a vague reply from his eldest pup in their language, _"Female needed to eat- went to procure food. On our way back."_ Sighing in relief at Sesshomaru's response, he was able to determine that his pups would return to where they were within a few more moments.

Knowing Sesshomaru, he had taken his new pup to bond as well as see to her needs. Which was good. At least he didn't have to worry about Kagome being toted off by some pedophile akin to her now dickless father.

Still...he had at least wished that his eldest had had the common sense to warn him of what he planned. Though he didn't understand why he hadn't been able to sniff his wayward pups out. Granted he knew that his eldest pup tended to dabble in magicks and alchemy and such from time to time. Hell at one point when he had been several hundred years younger, he had wanted to be a magician- and yes, there were some spells that could hide one's scent, aura, and even one's presence; allowing one to sneak up on others quite easily.

And yes, Sesshomaru had perfected those particular spells, however he didn't think that he would be dumb enough to use them in a public area such as this one. Where any number of things could and usually _did_ \- tend to go horribly, horribly wrong.

"Hey dad, did Sessho use one of those pesky spells again?"

Inu no Taisho didn't exactly give a verbal reply. He did however bare his fangs for a moment and growl. The sound was low enough not to disturb the others in the area, but no less threatening to Yasha's ears.

"I see," Was all Yasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the direction where his brother and Kagome had vanished, finally making out Sesshomaru's tall figure as he walked beside their adopted sister with several clothes hangers with various outfits slung over one shoulder. "It looks like he stopped a time or two so Kagome could collect a few things."

Inu no Taisho turned his head to see for himself if Sesshomaru had been held up a little bit, and huffed slightly as some of his anxiety and anger disappeared as his two pups finally rejoined them.

Sesshomaru gave his father an apologetic look and then held the clothing out for him to see as he said, "Sorry. We would have been back sooner had she not have gotten distracted by these."

Taisho took the outfits and looked them over, noting that they were a little bit more... _classy_ design wise than most children his youngest pup's age liked to wear. However, if she liked them, he would not say anything about them. Unless...did she perhaps think that she needed to get some more outfits like these to uphold his family's image?

If so, he may need to tell her not to bother. Yasha had more or less _ruined_ their family image by wearing threadbare jeans with holes in the ass and a Walking Dead T-shirt to the last formal party that Taisho had held.

Still, the outfits were nice, and would look rather lovely on his new pup.

Especially if he could find the right accessories to go with them.

Draping the outfits over his arm he looked down at Kagome as she searched through a rack of nice formal dresses, the very same one that she had been looking at earlier before Sesshomaru had hauled her off to parts unknown. She found a nice snow colored dress with a soft pink satin ribbon belt, a black dress with black floral lace sleeves and the hem of the skirt and handed it to him before moving on to check out some sweaters a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru..." Taisho said in a low voice, so as not to distract his youngest pup. "Never use another one of those damned spells on Kagome again. If anything had happened to her-" The warning was loud and clear to Sesshomaru. If anything had happened to Kagome, his father would have gleefully skinned him alive.

But then he had already known that when he had taken her to the café to eat something. So he couldn't exactly say that he was surprised by his father's unspoken threat.

Yasha said nothing as he looked between the two knowing that to do so now, would be a bad idea since they might change their attention from each other to him and frankly- he wanted to live a while longer thank you very much. Kagome however, had no idea what was going on between the two. And as such, had no compunctions about continuing to place herself between them, thus drawing their attention away from one another as she carefully handed Taisho four overly large sweaters.

One in mint green, one in aqua, one in lavender, and one in cream.

So to try and ease a little bit of the tension between his pop and his brother, Yasha started a small argument with Kagome about the mint sweater and the aqua one both looking the same.

Which seemed to do the trick since soon all three of them were arguing with her.

"They look the same Kagome. Why not put one up and grab a different color?" Taisho suggested as he tried to hand her one of the two sweaters to put back only the jump back, startled when she snarled at him and then growled.

"They are not the same! One is mint green and the other is aqua, and I'm getting them both!" Before she then turned on her heel and stomped away from the trio of puzzled inu's. Not just about the sweaters but her behavior as well.

To their knowledge human females didn't typically _snarl_ at the males of their kind like a full blooded demoness would. However Yasha's curious words sort of...shed some light on things for them. Well, sort of.

"Hn. I wonder if she's starting her monthly?" The pup said as he, his father and brother watched Kagome disappear a little ways from them to grab some more stuff. Leggings this time, by the looks of things.

He had no sooner said the words than he was grabbed by the front of his shirt by both his dad and his brother and hoisted up into the air while both of them stared at him and began to fire various questions at him lightening fast.

"Kagome has a monthly?"

"When did this occur?"

"How long has it been going on?"

"Will we have to brave the feminine products isle of a local market to buy her things?"

 _"Well don't just hang there- say something!"_ Both of the inu's practically shouted at the boy as they took a moment to shake him until he was dizzy. Once he was able to get them to stop shaking him, he tapped the both of their wrists, forcing them to release him before they stressed out even further.

Once he was back on the floor again, Yasha straightened his shirt and then said, "Yes she has a monthly. It's been happening for several months. Yes, we will have to brave the feminine product isle of a local market- and you will forget that I said anything about this because if she come's after me- _I'm using you both as meat shields._ Now, I'm going to go and grab a pink sweater to add to her pile. _And no one will say anything more about the sweaters or her monthly._ Got it?"

The two nodded absently as Yasha huffed and then walked off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy holidays everyone!**

(******************************************************************************************************************)

But of course the two older inu's couldn't simply let the former subject of Kagome's monthly go. No- they both just had to start acting weird- well, _weirder_ than usual. Yasha thought as he watched Kagome pick something up only to almost have her hand taken off by his pop's zippy reflexes when he reached out to grab the item from her and chuck it in the buggy that they had grabbed a little while back as if it were a hand grenade.

Which in turn caused Kagome to slowly turn her head and look at Inu no Taisho in her funny little _keep-fucking-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you-when-your-back-is-turned_ look for several heartbeats. Causing his pop to squirm somewhat under her unblinking stare and give her a slightly awkward looking fanged smile that in no way whatsoever looked any bit natural.

Where as Sesshomaru simply stood there, silently, attempting to blend in with the clothing racks so as not to draw her attention to him, and failing miserably when he decided to ask her for what must have been the millionth time in just the past ten minutes, "Are you alright Kagome? Do you need a break?"

It was at this point that Yasha could have groaned as his newest sibling/pack mate turned her head to look at him. His spidey sense was telling him that she was beginning to put one and one together to equal two. Two dumbass, bone headed dead inu's to be exact. Because Yasha was currently swearing under his breath that he would be killing them both and soon. But first they needed to finish up their shopping trip. And then, once they all got home- he'd kill them.

Maybe he'd use the care to back up over them just to take them down a few pegs first. Yeah, that could work.

Kagome huffed but didn't really give any response to Sesshomaru's question as she turned back around and began to look over the items laid out on the display again.

Inu no Taisho had already tossed the sterling silver earrings that she had been looking at as if he had expected it to come alive and eat someone's face off or something. Which was kind of a weird thing to do to a piece of jewelry. So maybe she should look at something pearl?

Although just plain pearls reminded her far too much of the earrings that her father had given her to wear when he had thought he was going to be selling her into sexual slavery. So maybe she should look at something that didn't make her stomach twist itself up in knots?

If not pearls, maybe she could look at some precious gemstones?

But...she didn't really know what suited her color wise. Usually she tended to favor the sterling silver, white, pastel colors such as pink and green and cream. But she also liked various shades of purple and blue.

Of course while she had been thinking of what to get- Yasha and Sesshomaru and their dad had been hard at work already picking and choosing random things like a little white gold and flawless diamond pendant, and earring set shaped like some little snow flakes.

They also randomly grabbed some cushion cut blood rubies, little heart shaped garnets, and some white, and blue and green five millimeter round manmade opal studs.

They also grabbed some amethysts, emeralds, topazes and sapphires and dumped them all into the buggy and then walked away before Kagome came up with some little CZ butterfly earrings in pink and white, and looked at the sheer number of small boxes in the buggy and sighed as she turned and retuned the butterflies to their former spot on the display table and then decided to move on to something a little less...disturbingly expensive.

Like shoes.

She only needed four pairs. Yet with the help of her new family and her friend Yasha, somehow wound up with ten pairs of shoes ranging from white and black, soft leather mary janes to heels and boots. In fact they had placed so many pairs in the buggy behind her back that Kagome finally managed to catch them and told them all to _put_ some stuff back before she got pissed at them.

Naturally the three males froze up, uncertain of whether or not she was being totally honest with them and really wanted them to put some of the items back like she had told them, or if she was simply trying to be coy or something. Inu no Taisho turned to his two sons at one point while frozen and quietly asked them, "I-Is this a test or something? Because I didn't study for the inevitable outcome."

Causing Sesshomaru to whisper back, "What do we do?"

Yasha finally seemed to unfreeze himself just long enough to dig into his back pocket and grab the candy bar that he had run off and bought about an hour or so ago when they had had...the _talk_...about Kagome and her... _cycles_ , and quietly shifted the several boxes of shoes that he had in his grasp and then handed the bar of chocolate to the girl.

Kagome looked at it and then him and then back to the candy bar and made a soft growling sound and then looked at the three of them and just as Yasha was about to start patting himself on the back for a job well done- Kagome shocked him- well the three of them by throwing the candy bar at his head and shrieking at the three of them in feminine outrage causing Inu no Taisho to drop his arm full of shoe boxes and quickly vanish into thin air, leaving poor Sesshomaru looking around while Yasha tried to pacify his pack mate as best as he could before he too decided to disappear as fast as he could.

Leaving Kagome in his, hopefully very capable, older brother's hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru looked around in a semi panic before looking back at his new pack mate as if she were a thrice damned hells spawn that had come to devour his soul and for a moment, he saw his life flashing before his eyes before the question, "Am I going to die here?" Slipped unbidden from his lips.

The onna made a most unlady like snorting sound before retorting in an irked tone, " _Maybe_. But first you should tell me what the hell is going on?"

Oh- she wanted him to spill his guts about why they had been acting so oddly. Up until a few moments ago none of them had even noticed that she had taken note of their actions.

 _She's planning to pump me for info._ _That makes sense._ He thought warily as he tried to step back away from her in horror only to find himself fumbling for something that might save him from her wrath. His father and Yasha he could deal with once they were home, but after what Kagome had gone through at the hands of her old family- he absolutely refused to lay a finger on her even for _self defense_ reasons.

He wasn't a monster and he refused to be thought of as one by the onna. She was, after all, _supposed_ to be safe with him. Even if he wasn't the least bit safe with her.

"So spill. Why have the three of you been acting so...weird?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side so that some of her silken hair fell over her shoulder as she stared him down.

Sesshomaru had to fight back on the uncharacteristic urge to gulp and flee like his father and younger brother had, however he managed to keep him from doing so by mentally chanting; _I am a man, an former warlord and heir to the western lands. I have endured countless centuries, wars, deaths and enemies and I will not break simply because of the...freakishly unblinking stare of one...pissed off onna... I know better than to break._

And yet- The moment that Kagome managed to say in a sweetly coaxing tone, "If you tell me what's going on, I'll forgive you and let you help me deal with the other two morons." Oh that was tempting, so, so very tempting. Sesshomaru thought while his inner beast practically purred in delight about how wonderfully evil the onna was as his inner beast also told him that if he wasn't an idiot- he'd take the pup up on her deal and become her partner in crime.

It would be fun. And they would bond even more.

Sesshomaru, although slightly confused by his inner beasts reaction to the onna- whole heartedly agreed that they _could_ and _would_ bond over the experience of ridding the world of his father and bratling brother.

Well- okay, not get rid of exactly, but more like beat the hell out of them for abandoning him to face Kagome's wrath alone. And since he wasn't totally sure what the pup would do...he caved, sank to his knees before her- dropping all of the boxes he'd been holding in the process and began to spill his guts and tell Kagome everything from the little conversation Yasha had had with him and his father to the threat to why they were acting so oddly.

They were trying to help. But because they were males, two of whom were no where near her age group- they were just kind of stupid and obvious-ish about it.

And since he was on his knees singing like a little canary for Kagome, he even spilled his guts about the time his dad bought a new flat screen TV and he and Yasha had been playing around and he had accidentally stomped on the new TV remote, breaking it upon which both he and Yasha had froze as the full impact of what they had just done had finally hit them.

Causing him to quickly knock Yasha unconscious and to grab the broken pieces of the remote and run out of the house and somewhere three miles from their home where he then proceeded to turn into his true form and dig a very, _very_ deep hole that he then proceeded to stuff Yasha and the broken remote into.

And then buried them both and fled back home just in time to deny any and all of his father's queries about the whereabouts of his new TV remote.

Kagome just stared at him through the whole TV remote story, uncertain about if he was being serious about what he had done to poor Yasha or not only to bust out laughing hysterically the exact moment that he stopped talking. Sesshomaru blinked his gold colored eyes at the onna doubled over laughing and mentally patted himself on the back for managing to defuse the situation with his well placed story about what had happened a year and several months ago.

Reaching out, he carefully, and gently grasped Kagome's upper arms in his hands and drug her close to him and hugged her as he buried his face in her hair and muttered softly, "Kagome, no matter what happens from here on out- we are males and technically speaking- quite ignorant of what we should or should not do in order to help you. There will be times like this one, where you will attack us, and perhaps even want to strangle us with our own spinal chords. But you need to remember one thing, always- you are a part of our pack now. And for that alone we will _always_ do our best to care for, comfort, and protect you to the absolute best of our abilities."

"But because your boys- your kind of dumb about it?" Kagome asked, her small chin resting on his shoulder.

"Yes. So...please forgive us? If only this once."

"Buy me some chocolate ice cream when we finally leave here- and we'll pretend today never happened," Kagome said as she caught sight of Inu no Taisho and Yasha peeking out at them from down the isle and narrowed her eyes. "By the way I can see your dad and brother..."

"Where are the bastards at little one? Tell this Sesshomaru so that I may deal with them and take you to get your ice cream."

"Down the isle, hidden among the clothing for the toddlers."

"How the hell- No, never mind. Take your buggy and go get in line, someone will be there in a moment to wait with you."

"Have fun putting the fear of god into them!" Kagome chirped as she slipped from his arms and waved to him as she turned and began to push her buggy away while he slowly got to his feet and gave her an slightly awkward finger wave, thinking that this would be a day that he wouldn't soon forget as he watched her disappear from sight before cracking his knuckles menacingly and then going to deal with the traitors.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been about a week since the impromptu shopping trip that had ended with his younger brother Inu being chased down the isles of the clothing store, screaming like a little girl. And his father Touga, being temporarily banished from his home by his eldest son.

He was currently outside hiding in some bushes, hoping to ambush another pizza delivery boy while he waited for the spell that Sesshomaru had placed on his home to finally vanish allowing him to come back indoors.

In the meanwhile Sesshomaru had fallen into a sort of...routine with Kagome.

Every morning since the shopping trip, he got up early, fixed himself and Kagome a nice breakfast. Then went about feeding Inu his 'dog food' in a closet downstairs since he was as 'grounded' as their father currently was. After that, he took everything he had labored over upstairs and quietly awoke Kagome who then climbed out of bed and joined him for the meal before settling down for the day to work on something.

Sometimes she worked on some made up lessons from school to keep herself sharp enough not to fall behind once she finally went back. And sometimes she worked on some of her crafts while Sesshomaru sat quietly and watched how careful and graceful each and every one of her movements were.

And then once she was finished with a set amount of items, she would ask if he could take pictures of them for her and download them onto her personal computer.

Happy to do as she bid, he meticulously worked on his given tasks so as to make her happy. And then once he was done, he stood back and watched as she got on her computer and began diligently working on a web site where she posted the pics and even prices for them.

Catching on quickly to what she was doing, he felt his lips quirk a little bit in surprised amazement even as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Kagome stopped typing for a moment and tilted her head back to look up at him before replying, "I'm starting a jewelry and accessories business. I know that Touga gave me an allowance for whatever I needed, but honestly I doubt that I'll use it much. So I've been searching different sites online and found a few that I'd really like. I've got a set budget of three hundred dollars monthly, and I plan to use it to gather materials to work with, put some stuff together, and post on this site here." She tapped her computer screen gently with her tiny little fingernail to indicate the site that she was currently on.

"Hn. Do you ever plan to branch out? Maybe into other things?"

"Only if I do well with what I have so far. In the past week I've made almost thirty items. Some jewelry. Some hair pieces made out of semi precious stones and such. And despite how it may seem on the site, my prices are reasonable. I'm hoping to move some of my stuff by the end of the week so that I can start on some more."

"And if you do not do well?"

She shrugged. Not really knowing what to say to him aside from, "I'll just have to keep trying until something happens."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he then asked if he could see her computer for a minute and let her hand it to him and then moved to sit on her bed while he took a few moments to check out her stuff. However having already seen her make all of it during the week- he knew what everything looked like, and how well everything was pieced together by her tiny hands.

Everything that she made was excellent, high quality material.

Not only that but each piece was made with such care... How could anyone who saw her online store not appreciate the beauty of such items? Pausing half way down the page, he spotted the hair carved mother of pearl floral hair comb with the jade green leaves, and the crystal and seed pearl accents and the faceted pink tourmaline stones set in the middle of each of the flowers.

Checking the price of the item, he smiled a little bit and decided that he would purchase it for Kagome as a gift. And once his father's exile from the house was over with, perhaps he could get him to check out his new daughter's online shop and they could go out and celebrate her first sale with a nice expensive dinner.

Maybe something with shrimp, mussels, oysters, clams, crab and lobster... Yes, that sounded good.

Handing the computer back to Kagome so that she could finish posting her latest works and such, he gently patted her on the head and then decided that it was time to leave her be for now. He had his own job to work on for a bit.

Collecting the dirty dishes from their breakfast, he quietly left her bedroom and closed the door behind him and then headed downstairs to put the dishes in the sink to soak for a few hours before he needed to wash them so that they could be used again later and then he went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Once inside, he was quick to shut the door (actually managing to do so without slamming the door) and then went over to his desk and fired up his own personal laptop computer and signed himself in so that he could do his job and purchase the hair comb that Kagome had made- not in that exact order because he felt that purchasing the hair comb was far more important at the moment.

Once he was on the same site that Kagome's shop was on, he made a soft purring sound and began typing in the search bar so quickly that it was a wonder that his keyboard didn't catch fire. It took him about _fifteen_ minutes to find her shop out of the thousands of others on the same site.

But it took him less than five to find the hair comb and purchase it once he found her shop. And then once he was done, he closed the window and sat back in his seat so that he could do something else productive. Like checking on the family business.


End file.
